Hidden Four
by fatchan
Summary: [CHAPTER 5 & 6 UPDATE!] REMAKE. Berkat perkataan seorang peramal, Chanyeol mati-matian mencari gadis dengan embel-embel angka 4 agar dapat menghindar dari kematian. CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL slight Chansoo / Krisbaek. WARNING! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**"Hidden Four"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Chanyeol; Baekhyun;**

 **Pairing :**

 **Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Slight Krisbaek; Chansoo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING! GS! TYPO(S)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suatu kesalahan merasa pernah ia lakukan di hari lalu dan membuatnya ingin kembali lagi pada waktu itu. Memperbaiki kesalahan. Oh bukan! Mungkin lebih tepatnya mencegah dirinya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan itu. Sepertinya keadaannya saat ini akan jauh lebih baik.

Tidak mungkin segila ini. Kejadian itu-saat ini masih bergelayut menggantung-gantung di pikirannya. Jika ada suatu alat yang bisa mencopotkan pikirannya saat ini mungkin ia akan membelinya satu. Agar semua bayangan buruk itu tidak lagi menjajahnya setiap hari, menghantuinya setiap saat.

Menyakiti hati seorang yeoja membuatnya seolah jatuh ke dalam kutukan ini. Kutukan dimana ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum waktu itu tiba. Waktu apa? Waktu yang berhubungan dengan kematian. Siapa yang mengharapkan kematian? Tidak ada! Hanya orang bodoh yang senantiasa ingin mengakhiri kehidupan di dunia dengan sendirinya.

"Aku gila!" ujar namja itu menjambak rambutnya. Terlihat amat kusut. Menurut sebagian orang ketika rambut seseorang terlihat acak-acakan maka pikirannya pun tidak jauh seperti itu, karena rambut dapat menggambarkan kondisi pikiran seseorang.

"Kau masih saja memikirkan kata peramal?. Hidup-mati itu tidak ada yang tahu. Ayo lah! Gunakan otakmu!" Jongin, seorang namja berkulit tan yang memiliki perawakan tinggi, duduk di atas karpet bludru dengan stick PS yang ia otak-atik, tatapannya masih serius menatap layar LED televisi 42 inch di hadapannya.

"Tapi Hyung... Ramalanku selama ini selalu tepat. Peramal tua itu bilang kalau angka keberuntunganku angka 7, dan aku akan balik dengan salah satu mantan ku dengan embel-embel angka 7. Dan ternyata, Luhan menjadi kekasihku lagi tanggal 7 April kemarin kan?" Namja berkulit putih berambut pirang itu-Sehun, berucap dengan semangat. Namun tatapannya masih tertuju pada layar di hadapannya.

"Ck! Tapi setelah itu dia memutuskanmu juga _kan_ setelah satu minggu?" Jongin melotot, menatap Sehun di sampingnya.

"Tapi, ramalanmu juga benar kan? Dia bilang kalau angka keberuntunganmu 8. Dan ternyata benar, berat badanmu setelah 8 hari itu turun 8 kg." Sehun malah semakin membeberkan kebenaran-kebenaran ramalan tersebut.

"Benar kan!" Namja dengan rambut acak-acakan itu, kini mencak-mencak di atas tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana nasibku?" Ringisnya semakin terdengar frustasi, gerakannya di atas kasur semakin liar.

"Chanyeol! Sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Jongin mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Namanya Chanyeol. Namja dengan postur tinggi dan poni yang selalu rapi, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Saat ini rambutnya sangat berantakan, seperti pikirannya. Namja tampan. Tatapan matanya dan senyumnya mampu meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja, sekeras apapun hati yeoja itu sepertinya mampu melunak apabila Chanyeol memberikan tatapan dan senyum terbaiknya yang errrrr-_-

.

 ** _-flashback—_**

.

Ketiga namja itu sedang menghadiri pameran benda-benda antik di daerah Gwanghwamun. Hanya sekedar iseng berfoto, mengunjungi beberapa stand untuk melihat barang-barang jaman dulu-seperti telepon putar, piringan hitam jadul, ranjang besi yang berderit seram ketika diduduki, mesin ketik tua, lukisan-lukisan usang, dan masih banyak lagi benda lainnya-tidak mungkin untuk disebutkan satu-persatu.

Namun ada satu stand yang menarik perhatian ketiganya. "Lee Soo Man" pekik ketiganya, membaca pamflet yang terpampang menggantung pada tirai stand. Peramal kah? Berbeda dengan stand lain, stand itu diselubungi dengan tirai. Baru kali ini mereka mendapati stand peramal di tempat pameran seperti ini.

'Crek'

Chanyeol mengabadikan gambar stand tersebut dengan camera yang menggantung di tengkuknya.

"Mau coba masuk?" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tolong Hun, jangan bilang kau percaya sama hal-hal seperti itu," ujar Chanyeol, memutar bola matanya.

"Iseng," jawab Sehun, masih menatap pamflet di hadapannya.

"Buang-buang waktu." Chanyeol hendak berlalu, namun dengan cepat pergelangan tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya tersenyum sembari mengangkat alis.

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengalah mengikuti keinginan mereka berdua. Karena kini keduanya menarik paksa Chanyeol untuk segera masuk.

Tidak seperti mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Biasanya seorang peramal akan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam longgar, ikat kepala dari kain, dan cincin dari bebatuan besar di jarinya. Meramal menggunakan tungku menyan, kartu tarrot, bola krystal, atau benda-benda aneh lainnya. Ternyata mereka SALAH besar.

Peramal itu memang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam namun dengan gaya berbeda. Rambutnya rapi. Jas, kemeja, dasi, celana, serta sepatunya yang serba hitam sangat terlihat rapi. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya sangat terlihat rapi, tampan? Mungkin. Sepertinya 'dulu' ketika muda ia tampan. Karena sepertinya kini umurnya sudah menginjak kepala 40. Dan satu lagi, ia tidak menggunakan alat appaun sebagai ajang meramal, hanya perlu menyerahkan dan menengadahkan telapak tangan seolah ia bisa melihat semuanya pada diri klien di hadapannya.

Pertama Sehun. Angka 7, angka keberuntungan Sehun, dan penjelasan lain. Tentang asmara, itu pertanyaan Sehun. Semua ramalannya terdengar wajar dan umum.

Kedua Jongin. Angka 8, angka keberuntungan Jongin beserta beberan penjelasan lain. Berat badan. Dan... Cinta. Walaupun penjelasan mengenai kisah percintaan Jongin terbilang tidak beruntung, tapi itu juga terdengar wajar, ramalannya hanya mengenai masalah cinta biasa.

Terakhir, Chanyeol. Dengan wajah malas ia menyerahkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Hati-hati dengan angka 4." Ucapnya terkesan misterius.

Hati-hati? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa ramalan Chanyeol terdengar berbeda dengan kedua temannya yang lain? Mengapa kini Chanyeol mendapatkan peringatan 'hati-hati' di awal kalimat terhadap angka 4.

"Kamu menyakiti hati wanita. Dan … "

.

.

"… Berhubungan dengan angka 4," ucap peramal itu seraya memejamkan matanya. "Dan, kematian. Ada garis kematian di sana," lanjutnya semakin terkesan mengerikan.

Ketiga namja itu berjengit, kaget. Kenapa? Kedua temannya tadi mendapatkan ramalan angka keberuntungan, tapi… Kenapa? Ada apa dengan ramalan Chanyeol? Angka kesialan.

"Saya tidak percaya," tukas Chanyeol seraya menarik lengannya dari genggaman pria tua itu. Namun dengan cepat pria itu menariknya.

Seraya memejamkan mata peramal tadi berkata, "Angka empat, cinta, kesakitan, dan … Kematian. Cepatlah meminta maaf dan cintai dia dengan tulus, miliki dia."

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Datang lagi, temui saya ketika kamu sudah mendapatkan yeoja itu. Saya akan melihat apakah bayangan kematian itu akan menghilang dari dirimu, atau malah semakin mendekat."

 ** _._**

 ** _-flashback off—_**

 ** _._**

Tuhan, Chanyeol semakin gila mengingat kejadian itu. Sudah berlalu selama dua minggu namun semua terkesan semakin menghantuinya. Hhhh... Siapa yeoja yang ia cintai? Sakiti? Dan berhubungan dengan angka 4? Jika Chanyeol tidak segera meminta maaf, maka Chanyeol akan segera mati? Begitukah ramalannya? Ya kira-kira, mungkin seperti itu.

Selama 2 minggu ke belakang ini Chanyeol dibantu kedua temannya mencari seorang yeoja yang berhubungan dengan angka 4. Yeoja yang pernah mengisi hari-hari Chanyeol tentunya. Tidak mungkin keluarga, karena (peramal) bilang Chanyeol harus mencintainya dan memilikinya. Maka, mungkin saja dari deretan mantan Chanyeol atau mungkin korban PHP-nya.

Mulai tanggal lahir yeoja itu, tanggal jadian bersama Chanyeol dan tanggal putus, bahkan nomor rumah, nomor ponsel, dan berbagai nomor-nomor lain yang Chanyeol cari sebagai petunjuk. Semua sudah Chanyeol kumpulkan yeoja-yeoja yang memiliki hubungan dengan angka 4.

Si playboy Chanyeol dan si pemberi harapan palsu itu setiap harinya hanya mengurusi permintaan maaf pada setiap yeoja yang diyakini itu adalah yeoja yang diramalkan (peramal). Dan setiap kali Chanyeol selesai meminta maaf, maka Chanyeol akan menemui peramal itu untuk mengetahui apakah bayangan kematian itu sudah terhapus dari wajahnya atau semakin mendekat.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol datang dan berkali-kali itu pula peramal itu menggeleng. Itu artinya Chanyeol belum menemukan sosok yeoja yang dimaksud. Kali ini ia harus datang ke rumahnya, karena tenggang waktu pameran barang antik itu sudah usai, dan peramal bernama Lee Soo Man yang ditemuinya kemarin tidak membuka stand lagi di sana.

Rumah gelap, dengan lampu berwarna orange remang-remang, barang antik seperti patung-patung hewan dan guci-guci jaman dulu menjejali rumah namja tua itu. Sepertinya ia tinggal di rumah itu sendirian.

"Mengerikan ketika kita sedang berjalan begini, tiba-tiba ada kelelawar terbang melewati muka kita," celetuk Sehun asal ketika mereka tengah menyusuri lorong bercahaya remang-remang untuk menuju ruangan milik Lee Soo Man, sementara Soo Man yang berjalan di depan sana hanya berdeham menyeramkan mendengar celotehan Sehun.

Dan… Hasilnya selalu sama. Nihil. Menurut peramal itu, Chanyeol belum menemukan yeoja yang ia maksud, dan bayangan kematian itu masih tergambar di wajah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Udah malam. Balik yuk," ujar Jongin. Membereskan stick PS yang ia gunakan tadi, menggulung kabelnya lalu disimpan di atas rak tv. Sehun pun mengikuti gerakannya.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Bantu aku." Tubuh Chanyeol masih menelungkup di atas tempat tidur. Seharian ini ia tidak menemukan petunjuk tentang siapa yeoja itu sama sekali, seolah sudah kehabisan harus mencari si yeoja angka 4 itu dengan cara seperti apa, sehingga untuk hari ini pun mereka absen untuk menemui (peramal).

"Lanjutkan besok saja Yeol. Lagi pula sepertinya kau butuh istirahat," ujar Jongin, menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol yang masih menelungkup.

"Kalau besok pagi kalian berdua menemukan tubuhku sudah menjadi mayat jangan menyesal," sahut Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Ya, peramal itu benar. Kau akan mati karena tidak minta maaf sama yeoja angka 4. Karena setiap hari kau tidak makan, tidak tidur, sibuk memikirkan yeoja itu. Dan akhirnya kau mati sebelum bertemu dengan yeoja itu." Sehun kini sudah berdiri di mulut pintu kamar Chanyeol, sudah memutar knop pintu untuk keluar.

"Besok ada kelas pagi. Lebih baik kau tidur," saran Jongin masuk akal. Namun entahlah, Chanyeol akan mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku pulang dulu, Yeol." tutup Jongin. Keduanya menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang masih diselimuti kegelisahannya.

Layar televisinya sudah dimatikan. Kedua temannya akhir-akhir ini selalu menemaninya hampir setiap malam. Membantu mencari jalan keluar untuk Chanyeol. Namun, mungkin belum waktunya Chanyeol menemui yeoja itu. Dan kali ini, kedua temannya harus meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di apartemennya ini.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di kamarnya.

"Hhhh…" Chanyeol mendesah, ternyata memang sudah malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seharian ini ia belum mengisi perutnya.

Namja itu keluar dari kamarnya. Melirik isi dalam lemari es, sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung ia keluar dari apartemen untuk menuju sebuah… Ehhhmmm… Mini market mungkin.

Salah satu mini market dekat apartemennya buka 24 jam. Chanyeol kini berada di dalam jejeran rak makanan serta minuman. Sama sekali tidak ada yang membuatnya bernafsu untuk dimakan. Maka dari itu Chanyeol hanya meraih satu buah kaleng minuman bersoda. Tubuhnya terasa dingin ketika membuka lemari pendingin, ia baru sadar bahwa ia keluar tanpa menggunakan jaket, hanya kaos putih polos dan celana jeansnya.

Sesampainya di kasir, "Empat ribu," ucap sang penjaga kasir tersenyum ramah.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana jeansnya sejenak. Saku depan, saku belakang. Tidak ada! Ia lupa membawa dompet sepertinya. Bodoh. Ia keluar tanpa membawa dompet, hanya ada kunci apartemen dan beberapa uang koin seribuan di saku depannya.

Ia meraih beberapa uang koin yang belum ia ketahui jumlahnya. Tangan kanannya menengadah, ternyata hanya ada tiga keping uang koin. Itu berarti ia butuh satu keping lagi. Kembali namja itu merogoh saku celananya dengan wajah panik.

"Saya buru-buru," Ucap seorang yeoja yang berada tepat di belakang Chanyeol, menunggu antrian kasir. Hanya ada satu kasir di mini market ini.

Sang penjaga kasir hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat 'mohon tunggu sebentar' pada yeoja di belakang Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh… Saya lupa bawa dompet," Ucap Chanyeol seraya meringis.

Yeoja di belakang Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Tanpa permisi meraih koin yang Chanyeol genggam.

'Hey apa-apaan dia!' Gumam Chanyeol tak jelas.

Yeoja itu menghitungnya sejenak. "Kurang berapa?" tanya sang yeoja kepada si penjaga kasir.

"Seribu lagi." Kasir mini market tersenyum ramah.

Yeoja itu menyimpan tiga keping uang koin Chanyeol di atas meja kasir, dan menambahkan satu keping uang koin miliknya. Namun sepertinya tanpa sadar yeoja itu memasukan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya. Entah apa, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas yeoja itu mengharapkan ia bisa cepat-cepat menyimpan barang belanjaannya di meja kasir.

Chanyeol menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia tidak tahu kondisi hati Chanyeol benar-benar sedang tidak baik saat ini, sikap baik seperti apapun yang Chanyeol terima, itu justru terkesan meremehkan.

Yeoja itu kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, menyimpan keranjang belanjaannya yang kini diabsen satu persatu oleh kasir.

Langkahnya masih terhuyung-huyung menapaki lorong apartemen. Mungkin karena seharian ini ia tidak makan, dan hanya meminum minuman bersoda.

'Crek'

Tangannya memutar knop pintu apartemennya.

"Astaga." Desisnya. Mungkin saking stressnya ia sampai lupa belum membuka kuncinya. Dan... Dimana kunci apartemennya? Berkali-kali ia merogah seluruh saku celananya. Tidak ada, kunci itu tidak ada. Apakah tertinggal di mini market? Tuhaaan, cobaan apalagi ini?

Mau tak mau namja itu dengan terpaksa harus kembali ke mini market. Mengingat-ingat, mungkinkah tadi ia menaruhnya di meja kasir? Sepertinya tidak, ia menggenggamnya bersamaan dengan uang koinnya. Dan uang itu- dengan lancang yeoja itu merampasnya.

Jangan bilang kalau... Kalau kuncinya terambil oleh yeoja itu. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya, berlari lebih tepatnya. Keluar dari pintu putar kaubi dengan cepat. Dan...

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..." Chanyeol mendorong pintu bertuliskan 'push' dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya ramah seorang kasir tadi. Melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang memprihatinkan saat ini.

"Ada kunci saya tertinggal di sini?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati meja kasir. Masih sesekali mengatur nafasnya.

Kasir itu menggeleng seraya meringis. Sementara Chanyeol mendesah, pasti kunci apartemennya terbawa oleh yeoja itu. Ya! Yeoja lancang itu.

"Terimakasih." ucap Chanyeol seraya melangkah lemas keluar dari dalam mini market.

"Tolol!" Umpatnya kesal. Dompet dan ponselnya ada di dalam apartemen, begitu juga dengan kunci kendaraannya. Bagaimana ia sekarang? Haruskah ia tinggal di jalanan untuk malam ini? Jarak dari aChapteremannya ke tempat Jongin dan Sehun cukup jauh, tidak ada ponsel untuk menghubungi mereka. Tidak ada uang untuk membayar ongkos angkutan umum jika ingin menumpang tidur untuk malam ini di tempat mereka.

Dan... Yeoja itu? Bagaimana ia akan mengambil kunci dari tangan yeoja itu? Namanya, alamatnya, nomor ponselnya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menghubungi yeoja itu?

"Boleh saya pinjam ponselnya?" Chanyeol menatap nanar kasir minimarket, ia kembali masuk ke dalam. Biarlah kasir itu akan berbicara apa mengenai dirinya saat ini. Namja malang.

.

.

.

"Semalam kau tidur di apartemen Jongin?" Sehun melangkah di samping Chanyeol. Keadaan Chanyeol kini semakin buruk, amat buruk dengan kaos dan celana yang agak sempit karena menggunakan pakaian milik Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa dapat kuncimu lagi?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Entah lah. Mungkin bayangan kematian itu semakin dekat. Dan... Sebentar lagi aku mati," ucapan Chanyeol terdengar putus asa.

"Hhhh..." Jongin mendesah. "Bisa tidak kita sehari ini tidak membahas hal itu? Mungkin saja ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya kan? Kematian, yeoja, angka 4. Itu justru membuatmu semakin tertekan."

"Ya, kita lupakan saja. Toh sebentar lagi aku mati." Chanyeol mendahului langkah kedua temannya. Meninggalkan mereka yang kini belum berhenti menggeleng heran melihat kepergian Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu!" Chanyeol menoleh ke samping kanannya, menggebrak meja Jongin.

Jongin dan Sehun mengerutkan kening. Arti dari raut wajahnya mungkin berupa pertanyaan, "Kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada girang. "Kyungsoo mantan kekasihku yang ke-4!" Chanyeol semakin antusias. Ia yakin. Dengan terkaannya saat ini.

"Maksudmu? Yeoja yang dimaksud peramal itu Kyungsoo?" Jongin menguraikan maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Oh God! Ayo lah Yeol. Dia sudah punya pacar. Kim Junmyeon, anak Jurnalis." Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak mungkin merebut dia dari tangan Junmyeon" lanjut Sehun.

"Aku ingat. Dia satu-satunya yeoja yang paling merasa sakit hati, dia mohon-mohon sampai menelfon orang tuaku, supaya aku tidak memutuskannya. Mungkin aku memang harus minta maaf kepadanya, dan... Berusaha mencintainya lagi." Chanyeol semakin antusias mengingat kenangannya sebagai namja biadab.

"Yayaya. Dan pasti Kyungsoo waktu itu perlu perjuangan yang keras untuk move on darimu. Dan mungkin saja sampai saat ini dia masih benci denganmu." Sehun menatap sarkastik.

"Yang penting hidupku tetap berlanjut. Bagaimanapun caranya!" ujar Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian namja itu sudah melesat, menghilang ditelan pintu kelas.

Pandangan Chanyeol kini tertuju pada papan jadwal di depan fakultasnya. Memperhatikan gerakan telunjuknya, mencari jadwal kelas Kyungsoo.

"Mana mana mana?" Chanyeol tak henti menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tap'

Hingga jari telunjuknya menemukan satu kelas dimana Kyungsoo berada sekarang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berbalik badan dan...

'Dukh'

Bahu kanannya menghantam kening seorang yeoja yang tengah melintas melangkah di koridor.

"Maaf," ujar Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi lain. Meninggalkan yeoja itu yang kini masih meringis.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu. Yeoja itu. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu. Ya. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang semalam ia curigai mengambil kunci apartemennya di minimarket, 'tidak sengaja' mengambil maksudnya.

Langkah Chanyeol berbalik, menjenjangkan lehernya, menyelap-nyelipkan tubuhnya di antara jejalan mahasiswa di koridor, mencari yeoja itu. Kemana yeoja itu tadi? Seingat Chanyeol, ia tadi mengenakan kaos biru muda dengan celana ehhmmm... Bukan! Bukan celana, tapi rok berwarna...

"Heh!" Chanyeol menarik lengan yeoja itu dengan kencang, membuat yeoja itu berputar berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa sih!" Yeoja itu masih sesekali meringis. Menatap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kunci apartemenku!" Tanpa basa basi dengan nada membentak, bukan bertanya, membuat yeoja itu sedikit tersentak.

"Kunci? Ada."

"Dimana?"

"Di apartemen." Ucap yeoja itu dengan cuek.

"Lalu bagaimana caraku mengambilnya?" Chanyeol merasa yeoja itu menyebalkan.

"Tunggu sampai mata kuliahku habis. Jam 2 siang." Ujarnya, lalu memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah gontai.

Chanyeol menarik lengan yeoja itu. Menarik tali tas yang menggantung di bahu yeoja tersebut, dan dengan lancang mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Ini jaminannya." Ujar Chanyeol mengambil ponsel yeoja itu.

"Hei!" Yeoja itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, melihat kepergian Chanyeol yang semakin jauh berlari. Tak henti mendengus. "Namja gila!" Umpatnya, kesal.

"Baekhyun? Masuk." Ucap seorang menarik yeoja itu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Chanyeol sudah diam di tempat parkir, menatap kepergian Kyungsoo bersama kekasihnya, Junmyeon. Masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengilang.

"Sepertinya akan susah." Ujar Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo pasti jadi milikku lagi. Aku masih ingin hidup." Tatapan Chanyeol masih mengarah kemana tadi mobil itu berlalu.

Sehun dan Jongin menggeleng bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel.

 _'I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhaenna bwah'_

Ketiganya saling lirik. Nada dering siapa itu? Tidak ada yang mengenalnya, lalu ketiganya terkekeh. Namun nada dering itu tak kunjung berhenti.

Jongin mempertajam pendengarannya. "Itu di sakumu deh!" Jongin menunjuk saku celana Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak, dengan cepat merogoh saku celana depannya.

'Kris' calling'

Ssshhh... Dia baru sadar bahwa sebelum ia meninggalkan yeoja itu tadi, ia sempat mengambil ponsel yeoja tadi. Lalu bagaimana ini? Ada seseorang menghubungi ponsel yeoja itu. Chanyeol tidak mengangkatnya, membiarkan sambungan telepon itu mati dengan sendirinya.

Sehun dan Jongin memasang wajah heran. "Handphone siapa yang kau bawa?" Sehun meringis melihat ponsel dengan soft cass berwarna pink.

Chanyeol menghiraukan. Melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah pukul 2 siang. Lalu langkahnya terburu meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. "Aku akan mengambil kunci apartemenku dulu." Chanyeol sempat meneriakan hal itu.

"Memang dia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang tidak sengaja mengambil kuncinya?" Sehun menatap Jongin, heran. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu sembari meraih helm dari atas motornya.

.

.

.

~ **T** impuk **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hidden Four"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Chanyeol; Baekhyun;**

 **Pairing :**

 **Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Slight Krisbaek; Chansoo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING! GS! TYPO(S)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

.

.

* * *

.

Sehun dan Jongin memasang wajah heran. "Handphone siapa yang kau bawa?" Sehun meringis melihat ponsel dengan soft cass berwarna pink.

Chanyeol menghiraukan. Melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah pukul 2 siang. Lalu langkahnya terburu meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. "Aku akan mengambil kunci apartemenku dulu." Chanyeol sempat meneriakan hal itu.

"Memang dia udah bertemu dengan orang yang tidak sengaja mengambil kunci nya?" Sehun menatap Jongin, heran. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu sembari meraih helm dari atas motornya.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol kembali menghampiri kedua temannya setengah berlari. "Aku pinjam motor ya? Nanti aku kembalikan. Aku mau mengambil kunci. Ok?"

Belum sempat Sehun mengangguk atau menggeleng, Chanyeol sudah merampas kunci motor dari genggaman Sehun. Mencuri motornya dengan seenaknya.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di atas motor Sehun. Mengetuk-ngetuk telapak kakinya, menunggu seseorang untuk keluar dari pintu kaca fakultas. Yeoja yang tadi pagi ia lihat, yeoja yang membuat hidupnya semakin sial.

"Nah!" Chanyeol melihat yeoja itu melangkah bersama seorang yeoja di samping kanannya.

"Hey!" Seru Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya, menatap yeoja yang kini keluar dari pintu kaca fakultas.

"Waw... Lucu. Kau kenal sama namja itu? Dia manggil kau kan?" tanya yeoja yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Chh!. Lucu?" Baekhyun tidak percaya sahabatnya-Luhan berbicara seperti itu. Tanpa basa basi Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Naik!" Ketika yeoja itu sudah sampai di hadapannya, Chanyeol menyegerakan yeoja itu untuk mengikuti perintahnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Memicingkan matanya dengan kepala condong ke kanan.

"Ck!" Chanyeol berdecak. Risih dipandangi seperti itu. "Aku orang baik-baik okey! Aku tidak akan bikin diri kau bahaya! Aku cuma butuh kunci apartemenku, dan sekarang kau naik! Aku antar kau pulang! Setelah itu masalah kita selesai." Jelas Chanyeol, tentu saja dengan nada suara yang tidak santai.

"Besok aku kasih kuncinya! Kembalikan hpku!" Kini yeoja itu menengadahkan telapak tangannya, sepertinya ia belum percaya sepenuhnya pada namja di hadapannya ini, sehingga sama sekali enggan menggerakan kakinya untuk naik ke atas motor itu.

"Ok! Kau kasih besok kuncinya sama, dan biarkan untuk hari ini sampai besok aku tidur di jalanan." Chanyeol mulai kesal. "Ayo lah! Aku cuma mau kunci apartemen!"

"Aku juga mau hpku balik!" Timpal yeoja itu dengan suara menghentak.

"Aku balikin hpmu kalau kunci apartemenku udah balik." Chanyeol berkata cuek, menatap yeoja itu yang masih berdiri mematung. Cukup lama ia berpikir, sehingga membebaskan Chanyeol untuk memandanginya saat ini.

.

Tinggi yeoja itu standar untuk ukuran seorang yeoja. Tubuhnya ramping namun tidak kurus, ideal dengan tinggi badannya. Kulitnya putih. Wajahnya cantik-menarik, semakin lama dilihat semakin tidak membosankan. Rambutnya tergerai panjang melebihi bahu. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya yeoja ini tipe yeoja feminin. Kaos berwarna biru muda dan rok rayon cokelat membalut tubuhnya saat ini, dengan tas menggantung di bahu kanan.

Mengapa Chanyeol bisa melewatkan yeoja semenarik ini? Hei, kemana saja ia selama ini? Selama 3 tahun Chanyeol menjadi playboy di kampus bisa tidak mengenali yeoja itu. Tapi...

 _'Lupakan!'_ Chanyeol menggeleng kencang. Berkat yeoja itu, kesialannya hari kemarin bertambah sempurna.

 _'Tapi dia cantik._ ' Chanyeol kembali plin-plan. Masih memperhatikan sosok yeoja di hadapannya, tanpa disadari kepalanya miring ke sisi kanan.

"Kalau kau liatin aku seperti itu, aku makin tidak percaya!" Yeoja itu melangkah mundur.

"Astaga!" Chanyeol tersadar dari pandangan seriusnya. "Aku namja baik. Aku tidak akan ngapa-ngapain kau. Ayo lah, aku cuma butuh kunci." Kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar setengah memohon.

"Aku pake rok, aku tidak bisa duduk di atas motor." Yeoja itu lagi-lagi beralibi, bagaimanapun caranya ia enggan untuk diantarkan pulang oleh namja asing itu.

'Srttt'

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dengan cepat, menarik lengan yeoja itu dengan kasar, dan melingkarkan jaketnya pada pinggang rampingnya, membuatnya sangat tersentak.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol baru sadar ternyata sejak tadi mereka belum berkenalan.

"Baekhyun," jawab yeoja itu dengan wajah masih terkaget karena tangan Chanyeol kini menggenggam lengannya.

"Ok! Baekhyun, aku Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjabatkan tangannya dengan paksa. "Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam, aku hanya ingin mengambil kunciku, itu saja. Kau harus mau aku antar pulang sekarang, kalau tidak... Aku bisa banting handphone milikmu sekarang juga ke aspal," ujar Chanyeol. Pelan, lembut, namun penuh ancaman.

Yeoja itu- Baekhyun, untuk kedua kalinya terkaget. 'Banting?' Oh tidak, mungkin sebaiknya kini ia cepat-cepat memutar langkahnya untuk mencapai sisi kiri body motor, dan naik.

.

.

Chanyeol menghantamkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Kini ia sudah bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya lagi. Pasca mengantar yeoja itu pulang, kini ia sudah mendapat kuncinya lagi.

Dengan segera meraih ponselnya, memeriksa telepon dan pesan yang masuk. Mencapai puluhan. Ya, puluhan. Dan semua itu berasal dari yeoja-yeoja yang selalu berharap lebih padanya. Yeoja-yeoja bodoh.

 _'I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhaenna bwah'_

Ketika Chanyeol tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya. Membalas satu persatu pesan yang masuk dari hari kemarin, tiba-tiba nada dering itu terdengar lagi. Nada dering yang tadi siang sempat ia dengar di parkiran bersama Sehun dan Jongin, dan itu... Nada dering...

"Bodoh!" umpat Chanyeol ketika ia mendapati ponsel berwarna pink di dalam saku celana depannya.

Kenapa ia lupa memberikannya tadi? Setelah yeoja itu menyodorkan kunci apartemen, hanya ucapan terimakasih yang Chanyeol kauntarkan. Lalu... Chanyeol menarik gas motor dan pergi. "Hhhh..." Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol harus menghubungi yeoja itu lagi, tapi besok! Bukan sekarang! Karena hari ini ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Tidak perduli dengan yeoja itu yang kini khawatir karena ponselnya.

Kali ini jempol kanan-kirinya bergerak aktif di atas layar ponselnya. Sempat mengingat 'Kyungsoo' sekilas, mantan pacarnya dulu. Yang ia rasa yeoja yang paling merasa tersakiti di antara yeoja yang lain, yeoja yang merupakan mantan ke 4 dari puluhan mantan lainnya. Ia rasa nomor ponselnya belum dihapus, namun entah jika Kyungsoo sudah mengganti nomor ponselnya dengan yang baru.

Dengan menggunakan private number ia menghubungi yeoja itu. Sejenak ponselnya belum bersuara, belum terdengar nada sambung. Dan dua menit kemuadian nada sambung panjang terdengar.

"Hallo?" Sapaan itu terdengar dari seberang sana, dan Chanyeol meyakini itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. Berarti Kyungsoo belum mengganti nomor ponselnya kan?

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol kembali memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Menunggu waktu yang tepat, waktu yang tenang untuk mendekatinya lagi-mendekati yeoja milik orang lain? Namun sepertinya sebelum itu, ia harus memastikan apakah Kyungsoo kini sudah benar-benar membencinya atau sudah melupakan kejadian masa lalu itu? Ia harus menanyakan itu. Pada siapa?

"Tao," gumam Chanyeol. Seingat Chanyeol, Tao yang tidak lain adalah salah satu mantan kekasih Sehun itu adalah sahabat dekat Kyungsoo sampai saat ini. Namun entah lah, apakah signal otak Tao masih lemah seperti dulu ketika diajak bicara? Sepertinya.

.

.

.

"... Jadi bagaimana kabar perasaan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan artikulasi yang diperjelas.

"Baik," jawab seorang yeoja yang kini berjalan di samping Chanyeol, yeoja cantik dengan logat China yang kental.

"Yayaya. Kau sudah menjawab itu berkali-kali Tao, maksudku kabar perasaannya untukku. Bukan kabar dia." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, dugaannya benar. Akan sulit berbicara dengan Tao.

"Dia udah pacaran sama Junmyeon," jawab Tao, sibuk memperhatikan kuku di sepuluh jarinya.

"Tao, Aku mohon kau dengar pertanyaanku baik-baik. Aku sudah tau Kyungsoo pacaran sama Junmyeon. Yang aku tanya, GIMANA PERASAAN DIA SAMA AKU SEKARANG? Dia masih benci sama aku?" Chanyeol mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Tao menggeleng. "I don't know. Yang aku tahu, dia sayang banget sama kau. Dia dekat sama Junmyeon cuma buat lupain kau," jawab Tao cuek. Jawabannya kali ini cukup sinkron dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. "Jadi dia masih sayang sama aku?" Mata Chanyeol berbinar.

"Dulu. Sekarang? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Tao cuek, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini memutuskan untuk tidak berjalan di samping Tao lagi, karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin gila.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Ternyata kelas sudah riuh, sudah padat. Namun Jongin dan Sehun menyediakan satu kursi kosong untuk Chanyeol tempati. Seperti biasa, mereka duduk sejajar.

Dan hanya selang waktu 2 menit Chanyeol duduk, dosen mata kuliah pertama sudah masuk. Mengharuskan semua untuk fokus berkutat dengan buku dan alat tulisnya.

 _'I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhaenna bwah'_

Suara nada dering itu terdengar lagi. Dalam situasi yang hening, suara itu sangat terdengar jelas dan nyaring. Semua menatap ke sumber suara, dimana seorang mahasiswa kini tengah sibuk mengaduk isi tasnya.

 _'Kris's calling'_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bermaksud me-reject dan menekan tombol turn off, agar ponsel itu tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Namun entah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, panggilannya malah menunggu dan kauudspeaker ponsel kini aktif.

 _"Halo? Hei, kenapa kamu tidak jawab telepon aku dari kemarin? Kamu marah sama aku? Maaf. Ayo lah nanti kita jadi ketemu kan?"_

Suara nyaring itu terdengar dari speaker telepon. Suara NAMJA, dan... Suara itu berasal dari ponsel yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

"Ewh."

"Iyuwh."

"Dia gay?"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Pantas dia tidak pernah bener hubungan sama yeoja."

"Ternyata dia gay?"

Desisan-desisan suara itu terdengar riuh di dalam kelas. Gidikan-gidikan bahu, menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan jijik. Semuanya membuat wajah Chanyeol kini memanas, memerah, menahan malu yang kini ia rasakan berat menimpa tengkuknya.

Dosen di hadapan kelas terbatuk, terdengar menyeramkan. "Saya sudah katakan sebelumnya, pada mata kuliah saya tidak boleh ada ponsel berbunyi." Matanya memicing, mengarah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertunduk dan mengumpat. Saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan adalah membanting ponsel pink tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa, 'PONSEL ITU BUKAN PUNYA AKU!'.

"Ck! Bego!" Umpat Sehun, ikut meringis menatap Chanyeol.

"Lagian itu hp siapa kau bawa-bawa?" Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan untuk berbisik.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Tidak penting juga untuk dijelaskan, hanya ponsel seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, hanya ia kenal secara tidak sengaja. Dan jika ia harus memilih, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Dari awal pertemuan hanya merepotkan hidupnya, membuat kesialannya lebih sempurna.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah pertama berakhir. Chanyeol kini sibuk memutar lehernya. Mencari sosok yeoja yang sudah menambah kesialan dalam hidupnya sehingga teman sekelasnya menganggap ia adalah seorang 'gay'.

Chanyeol bergidik, jangankan untuk melakukannya, membayangkannya saja Chanyeol sudah merasa jijik.

"Mana lagi tuh yeoja!" Tak henti Chanyeol mengumpat dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ingin segera mengembalikan ponsel milik yeoja itu, dan sudah. Semua selesai, tidak mau lagi Chanyeol melakukan interaksi apapun dengan yeoja itu. Tentang hal apapun.

"Ck!" Beberapa kali Chanyeol berdecak ketika melihat kelas kosong tanpa penghuni. Dimana jadwal kelas yeoja itu sekarang? Benar-benar Chanyeol serasa ingin membanting ponsel pink dalam genggamannya itu yang sedari tadi belum berhenti berbunyi dan bergetar.

"Chanyeol?" Sapaan itu terdengar, yeoja itu ada di hadapan Chanyeol. Tapi bukan yeoja yang sedang Chanyeol cari, bukan. Yeoja yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sibuk menjenjangkan lehernya, sehingga tidak memperhatikan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hai?" Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, salah tingkah menyapa yeoja yang kini tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Cari... Aku mencarimu." Chanyeol nyengir.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu.

"Mmm... Tao bilang kalau tadi kamu nanyain aku." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, canggung.

Pertanda baik. Pertanda bahwa hati Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja. Ternyata benar yang Tao katakan, mungkin saja Kyungsoo sampai saat ini masih menyayangi Chanyeol.

"Mm.. I.. Iya ya. Aku cuma mau tahu kabar kamu aja.". Senyum Chanyeol kini mengembang.

"Aku baik. Aku pikir kamu udah tidak mau tahu kabar aku."

"Setiap saat aku selalu mikirin kamu." Jurus pertama, membuat hati yeoja melayang.

Kyungsoo tertunduk. Ucapan Chanyeol semakin membuat wajahnya tersipu tak karuan, tidak kuasa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak berhenti tersenyum.

 _'I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da kajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wahnjeon banhaenna bwah'_

Tiba-tiba nada dering itu berbunyi lagi, ponsel itu kini bergetar-getar dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Tatapan Kyungsoo menyipit, memperhatikan ponsel pink itu. Sejak kapan Chanyeol menggunakan nada dering SNSD?

'Prak'

Entah apa yang menghantam bahu Chanyeol kini. Membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah belakang.

Yeoja itu, Baekhyun. Menghantamkan mapnya dengan sembarang. "Hp aku!" Baekhyun memasang tampang kesalnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal. Yeoja itu benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Tidak lihat kah ia saat ini Chanyeol sedang menggencarkan aksinya? "Nih." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel itu.

"Dasar! Kau sengaja ya tidak akan balikin hp aku?" Ujar Baekhyun, terdengar semakin menyebalkan.

"Kemarin aku lupa mau ngasih ke kau. Lagian buat apa aku ngambil hp kau?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha lembut, tidak mau terlihat image-nya buruk di hadapan Kyungsoo. "Sekarang juga aku lagi nyari-nyari kau."

"Kamu bilang tadi kamu nyari aku!" ujar Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol, wajahnya sedikit cemberut.

"Aku nyari kamu. Tapi sekalian nyari dia." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin saat ini Chanyeol memasang senyum termanisnya untuk memperbaiki mood Kyungsoo, karena barusan ia keceplosan. Bodoh.

"Udah makan siang?" tanya Chanyeol ramah, menatap Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Udah lama aku tidak makan siang ditemenin yeoja cantik. Mau gak?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan seorang yeoja yang masih menatap heran. Tidak adakah kalimat rayuan yang lebih indah dari itu? Sungguh terdengar sangat kampungan, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Oh ya, sebentar." Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, setengah berlari untuk kembali menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi." Bisik Chanyeol pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Ha?" Baekhyun sedikit menahan kekehannya. "Jangan pikir aku juga mau punya banyak urusan sama kau," ujar Baekhyun tak kalah sinis.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol yang akan kembali pergi. "Sumpah rayuan kau tadi itu bener-bener norak."

.

.

.

"Makasih ya." Wajah yeoja itu terlihat berbunga-bunga. Wajah seorang yeoja yang tengah kasmaran.

Chanyeol membuka kaca helmnya, masih duduk di atas motor. "Sama-sama. Mmm... Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa nganter kamu setiap hari," ucapnya penuh keyakinan bahwa kini hati Kyungsoo semakin berbunga-bunga.

"Mmm." Kyungsoo tak menjawab ya atau tidak, hanya berdeham tak jelas.

"Oh iya... Tentang Junmyeon?" Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Junmyeon?"

"Kau sama Junmyeon … " Chanyeol sedikit ragu mengungkapkan pertanyaannya.

"Kita masih PDKT, belum jadian."

"Loh? Orang-orang bilang..." Chanyeol sedikit tersentak atas jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum bisa lupain... Kau." Kyungsoo tertunduk, lalu tersenyum hambar. "Ketika Junmyeon datang untuk menghiburku... Tidak ada salahnya aku terima kan?" jelas Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Chanyeol kali ini mampu membuang nafasnya dengan lega. Kyungsoo masih sendiri? Benarkah? Chanyeol ingin loncat-loncat kegirangan saat ini. "Mungkin Tuhan masih mengijinkan jantungku berdegup," ucapnya pelan seraya terkekeh.

Jadi, sebenarnya Chanyeol girang sebab sebentar lagi nyawanya terselamatkan? Dan meyakini yeoja yang dimaksud oleh peramal itu adalah Kyungsoo? Atau karena saat ini ia benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo? Yang mana? Entah lah, yang jelas saat ini ia merasa hatinya sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

"Maaf, hp aku kemarin... Mmm." Baekhyun bingung akan menjelaskan dari mana, kejadian yang dimulai dari mini market itu terlalu panjang dan ia malas untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hp aku kemarin rusak. Di servis." Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbohong seperti itu, agar penjelasannya terdengar lebih singkat. Lagi pula Baekhyun malas mengingat wajah si namja menyebalkan itu. Dan sama sekali tidak penting.

"Oohh..." Namja di hadapannya itu hanya manggut-manggut, Kris. "Aku pikir kamu marah sama aku karena lusa kita tidak jadi jalan."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Lusa, aku jalan sama Luhan." Baekhyun berbohong lagi, jelas-jelas kemarin lusa ia menunggu Kris sampai larut malam, sampai dirinya merasa frustasi. Lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke mini market, dan membeli semua makanan yang ingin ia makan. Sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan namja aneh itu.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Nanti malem aku tunggu di café biasa. Dandan yang cantik ya," ucap Kris. Setelah itu, ia berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum Kris menghilang.

"Yayaya. Yeoja paling bodoh di dunia itu kau!" umpat Luhan, kini yeoja itu sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Luhan sekilas, lalu memalingkan lagi wajahnya ke arah Kris pergi.

"Dia belum putus kan sama Yixing? Ok, aku tau. Kris memang mantanmu yang paling kau gilai sampai saat ini. Tapi kau seharusnya tidak bodoh seperti gini Baekhyun." Luhan menggeleng, berkali-kali Baekhyun mendapatkan cacian darinya, namun sama sekali tidak mengubah pendirian Baekhyun untuk menunggu Kris putus dari pacarnya saat ini.

Kris adalah mantan kekasih terakhir Baekhyun, putus akibat orang ke-tiga-Yixing. Dan saat ini, Kris merasa menyesal, ingin kembali pada Baekhyun, berjanji untuk memutuskan Yixing setelah itu kembali pada Baekhyun. Namun hingga saat ini, janji Kris belum ditepati. Dan seakan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai yeoja selingkuhannya. Dan bodohnya Baekhyun menerima diperlakukan seperti itu. 'Cinta' itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi yeoja bodoh.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun sudah duduk di hadapan meja café. Menunggu Kris untuk datang. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.18 malam. Sudah 18 menit Baekhyun menunggu Kris. Namun ternyata namja itu belum datang juga. 'Mungkin sebentar lagi.' Pikir Baekhyun ketika setiap 8 menit berlalu.

'Trak trak trak'

Tangan kanannya iseng memutar-mutar nomor meja.

Hingga setengah jam berlalu, Kris belum juga datang.

Satu jam berlalu... Kris belum juga memberi kabar.

 _'Drt drt drt'_

Ponsel Baekhyun yang tersimpan di atas meja bergetar. satu buah pesan sepertinya.

 _'From : Kris_

 _Aku tidak bisa datang Baekhyun. Maaf. Sekali lagi maaf. Aku akan jelasin semuanya. Aku telepon kamu nanti malam.'_

Lagi-lagi. Setelah lusa Kris membatalkan janji seenaknya. Kali ini? Lagi. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kenapa selalu sama? Apakah Kris pikir Baekhyun tidak sakit hati terus-menerus diperlakukan seperti ini?

Baekhyun menekan tombol turn off. Memutuskan untuk tidak menerima pesan dan telepon masuk dari siapapun malam ini. Hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Lalu yeoja itu menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Permisi," Ucap seorang namja terdengar di samping kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih dompetnya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribu. Ia yakin bahwa itu suara pelayan café yang akan bertanya mengenai bookingan meja yang ia tempati.

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi. Selembut apapun ucapan yang Baekhyun terima saat ini, maka akan terdengar sama, terdengar menyebalkan.

'BRAK'

Baekhyun dengan kencang menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Apa lagi!" Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Kau?" Namja yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun itu sedikit tersentak menatap wajah yeoja yang kini duduk di hadapannya. "Minggir!" Chanyeol. Ya, namja yang kini berdiri di samping Baekhyun itu adalah Chanyeol. Ucapan yang tadi lembut, kini berubah kasar.

Baekhyun belum bergeming, masih duduk di kursinya walau kini Chanyeol menarik-narik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Ayo dong! Kau berdiri! Aku udah booking tempat ini dari tadi siang!" Chanyeol merampas nomor meja yang ada dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

"Tuh! Nomor 4 kan? Ini mejaku!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kencang, sehingga yeoja itu kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun...

'Bruk'

Dengan tiba-tiba yeoja itu mendekap Chanyeol. Terisak dengan suara yang sedikit tertahan. Dari isakannya terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa yeoja itu? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya.

"Aku lelah seperti ini terus. Aku lelah," Lirih yeoja itu dengan tangan kanan mengepal dan memukul-mukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih tertegun, belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu memeluknya dan meracau dengan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol mengerti.

"Aku sayang sama kau! Tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku!" ucap Baekhyun lagi membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti.

"Chan…?" Suara itu terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter di belakang membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya, namun sulit. Lengan Baekhyun sepertinya melingkar erat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu bayangin. Ok?" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku pikir kamu udah berubah," lirih Kyungsoo seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Soo! Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol meneriaki nama itu beberapa kali. Namun Kyungsoo sudah menjauh, Chanyeol ingin mengejar. Namun Baekhyun masih menempel memeluknya.  
.

.

.

.  
~ **T** impuk **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol~

.

* * *

Annyeong~~~~

Fatchan update lagi

Cepet banget ya? Fatchan cuma pengen biar ff ini cepet selesai, trus lanjut NOMAD. Sementara NOMAD pending dulu yaa..

Ohiya…

Tanggal berapa ya ini? Ada yang masih inget ada apa hari ini?

#614everWithChanBaek

Happy ChanBaek ;))))

Aku gak nyangka dapet respon positif dari readers. Makasih banyak yang udah mau review, follow, favorite *MUUAAHH*

Ini balasan buat yang udah review~~ sekali lagi terima kasih

.

.

 **Baeks06** : next kaaak

\- ini udah next kaan :* kecepetan ya next nya? makasih yaa udah review :) :*

.

 **Guest** : nexxxtttt btw ini remake story apa? dr novel?

\- ini remake dari cerbung judulnya "Hidden Six" punyanya kak Novy Citra bisa dilihat di fb nya kak Novy Citra. Btw makasih yaa udah mau review :*

.

 **niaale13** : Pernah baca dengan judul Hidden Six punya citra, tapi itu castnya iqbaal sama nk kan ya? Behubung aku dulu suka banget sama itu cerbung karena ceritanya keren, apalagi ini diremake jadi chanbaek, aaahh seneng banget, ntar endingnya sama ga? Huaaa ntar aku nangis2 laagi dong :( chapter berikutnya ditunggu ;)

\- iyaaa.. bener banget. aku suka banget sama ceritanya kak Citra. Fatchan ikut seneng juga :)) untuk ending, ditunggu aja... Fatchan juga masih bingung endingnya mau disamaain apa enggak. SSTTT yang tau endingnya, pura-pura aja gaktau :D kalian mau endingnya kayak apa? Btw makasih banyaakk reviewnyaaa :*

.

 **yousee** : Apa baekhyun yg dimaksud gadis yg ada hubungannya antara hidup  & mati chanyeol?

D tggu next chapternya ya :);)

\- emmm.. ditunggu aja yaa... hehehe :):) menurutmu siapa? makasih udah mau review :**

.

 **Chan** : Seruuuuu...bagus...

Penggunaan bahasanya suka, dan alurnya juga rapi, gak terkesan terburu-buru dan gak maksa..  
Lanjut authornim, aku menunggu~~  
jangan lama updatenyaaaaaaaa..  
Serius penasaran hahaha apa hubungannya sama kematian ya, horor banget hahaha  
terimakasih :)

\- Makasih yaaa.. btw ini ff remake, aku cuma ngubah nama sama bahasanya aja.. kalo ceritanya asli dari kak citra... ini udah update kan.. hehehe :)) Fatchan juga penasaran hubungannya hahaha :**

terimakasih udah mau review :*

.

.

Terima Kasih sudah me-review~~

 ** _Review again?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hidden Four"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Chanyeol; Baekhyun;**

 **Pairing :**

 **Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Slight Krisbaek; Chansoo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING! : GS! TYPO(S)**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Preview Chapter_

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya, namun sulit. Lengan Baekhyun sepertinya melingkar erat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ok?" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah berubah," lirih Kyungsoo seraya menyeka air matanya.

"Soo! Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol meneriaki nama itu beberapa kali, Kyungsoo sudah menjauh. Chanyeol ingin mengejar. Namun Baekhyun masih menempel memeluknya.

.

.

* * *

 **~Hidden Four~**

* * *

 **.**

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dua makhluk itu kini tengah duduk di bangku taman. Tatapan keduanya lurus ke depan. Melihat segala hal yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Meratapi nasib masing-masing. Baekhyun berkutat dengan kesakithatiannya pada Kris. Dan Chanyeol? Sebenarnya kekesalan Chanyeol hendak meledak. Berkat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo salah faham. Tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini Chanyeol tidak tega berkoar-koar mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sedang galau kronis.

Chanyeol sudah menganggalkan jas hitamnya pada bahu Baekhyun. Karena yeoja itu hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan panjang dan rok pendeknya. Kenapa yeoja itu senang sekali memakai rok? Membuat Chanyeol kesulitan jika hendak mengantarnya untuk pulang menggunakan motor.

Chanyeol tersentak. Mengajaknya untuk pulang? Memangnya Chanyeol berniat untuk mengantarkan yeoja itu pulang? Sepertinya secara tidak sadar memang seperti itu.

"Udah malam," ucap Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tanpa berkata seperti itupun Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau saat ini sudah malam kan? Lalu apa maksudnya?

"Aku antar pulang ya?" Sedikit malas Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu sebenarnya. Jika Chanyeol mau, Chanyeol bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja di tempat ini, tapi kenyataannya ia masih punya hati.

"Kau pernah merasakan di duain? Diputusin? Di PHP-in? Digantung seperti jemuran?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas, lalu tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan. _'Aku tidak pernah digituin tapi ngegituin,_ ' jawab Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Sakit loh." Baekhyun memainkan jemaarinya, memutar-mutar jas Chanyeol. "Kau bisa merasakan tidak sih perasaanku?" Baekhyun kini menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Walau jawaban sebenarnya itu harusnya menggeleng karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana sakitnya. Sama sekali belum pernah merasakan.

"Kris itu mantanku. Dia menduakanku, mutusin aku, dan sekarang dia bilang dia mau balikan denganku setelah putus dari Yixing – yeojanya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tiap hari dia selalu bikin aku tambah sakit."

'Duk'

Kepala Baekhyun jatuh ke samping kanan, tertahan oleh pundak Chanyeol.

"Dan sekarang harusnya kau sadar, tidak ada gunanya kau nungguin dia," ucap Chanyeol, sok memberi nasihat. Secara tiba-tiba kata-kata itu keluar. Entah kenapa saat ini Chanyeol ingin ikut meredakan kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin," jawab Baekhyun, singkat.

 _'Terus nasib aku gimana? Kyungsoo?'_ Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat yeoja yang saat ini tengah ia kejar. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal itu, berharap Baekhyun mau membantunya menjelaskan bahwa di antara mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, dan tadi itu hanya salah paham. Tapi... Melihat wajah Baekhyun masih seperti itu, sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk saat ini, mungkin besok ia akan mengatakannya. Itupun jika ia bisa menemui Baekhyun lagi di fakultas.

Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki identitas Baekhyun kan? Hanya mengetahui namanya. Jurusan apa? Kelas apa? Dan nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi? Chanyeol tidak tahu. Bagaimana ia bisa menemui Baekhyun besok untuk meminta bantuannya, menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo?

"Aku... Minta nomor. Nomor hp? Boleh?" Chanyeol sedikit ragu mengungkapkan maksudnya, karena takut Baekhyun berpikiran yang macam-macam.

'BUGH'

Baru saja Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu, kepalan tangan itu sudah menghantam dadanya. "Aku sedang patah hati, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mendekatiku seenaknya."

 _'Haah..._ ' Chanyeol mendengus. _'Kegeeran! Siapa yang mau deketin kau.'_

"Aku cuma takut suatu saat kau butuh bantuan," ujar Chanyeol, sok pahlawan. Padahal bukan itu maksud sebenarnya kan?

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya. Menyerahkan pada Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mencari nomor hp-nya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

.

.

.

"Soo! Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menepisnya.

"Apaan lagi sih!" Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

"Yeoja yang semalam. Itu. Dia itu. Sshhh. Aku juga tidak tahu dia kenapa ada di situ..." Kosa kata Chanyeol kacau.

"Dan kamu tidak tau kenapa yeoja itu tiba-tiba meluk kamu? Oh bagus Chan. Pertahankan sikap brengsek kamu itu!"

 _'Ha? Brengsek?'_ Chanyeol sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pergi, langkah kakinya membawa dirinya semakin menjauh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang belum berhenti mendesah.

"Hai!" Tepukan di bahu Chanyeol mampu membuatnya terperanjat.

"Hai. Baekhyun?" Chanyeol meringis.

"Hmmm? Kenapa?" Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, namun disambut dengan gelengan Chanyeol. "Makasih semalam udah mengantar... Mmm... Iya, aku baru ingat. Yeoja yang semalam, yang datang itu..."

"Ya! Kau ingat? Kau bantuin aku buat jelasin sama dia. Kalau aku sama kau tidak ada apa-apa, Ok?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah antusias. Baekhyun masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Belum sempat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol sudah mendorong punggung Baekhyun untuk segera menuju arah kemana Kyungsoo melangkah tadi.

Sempat lama mereka mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

Tanpa perasaan sama sekali, Chanyeol mendorong punggung Baekhyun sedikit kencang, membuat yeoja itu sedikit terjerembab, tubuh mungilnya menabrak bahu Kyungsoo.

"Maaf," pekik Baekhyun, spontan.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Sejenak memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Kau? Yang semalam kan?" Kyungsoo sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"Soo, tunggu. Tunggu penjelasan Baekhyun. Sebentar." Chanyeol menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo, kedua lengannya merentang.

Kyungsoo mendengus, memutar lagi tubuhnya kini menghadap Baekhyun. "Penjelasan apa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya.

"Semalam itu. Aku lagi nunggu... Mmm... Jadi gini." Baekhyun bingung akan menjelaskan mulai darimana, Chanyeol menyuruhnya dengan cara mendadak seperti ini membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya.

"Intinya! Semalam itu aku disakitin. Dulu aku diduain, diputusin, dan sekarang dia minta balikan lagi sama aku, dengan posisinya masih punya yeoja. Aku digantungin. Kau ngerti kan perasaan aku?" jelas Baekhyun.

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Lalu dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol.

'BRUK'

Buku tebal itu menghantam bahu Chanyeol dengan kencang, sangat kencang karena sekarang Chanyeol tengah meringis.

"Kau menyuruh dia menjelaskan semua kesakitannya di depanku? Supaya apa? Pamer? Kau udah selingkuhin dia, nyakitin dia, mutusin dia, dan sekarang kau mengantungkan dia?" Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat semakin murka.

"Ssshhh... Bukan. Bukan gitu..."

'BRUK'

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghantamkan bukunya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini, lagi-lagi meringis.

"Dia kenapa sih? PMS ya? Sensitif sekali." Baekhyun melipat kedua tanganya, bibirnya mengerucut, terkesan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai sikap marah Kyungsoo. Menatap kepergian Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh, tanpa memperhatikan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun. Kau bikin keadaan makin buruk," ujar Chanyeol. Terlihat semakin putus asa. Karena kini Chanyeol tak henti mengusap permuakaan wajahnya.

"Aku udah jelaskan kan? Belum selesai aku bicara, dia main potong-potong penjelasan aku aja." Baekhyun terlihat kesal, bibirnya semakin mengerucut.

 _'Yeoja idiot!'_ Umpat Chanyeol kesal. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak marah jika mendengar penjelasannya seperti itu? Bodoh.

"Aku harus mikir puluhan kali lagi sepertinya untuk minta tolong sama kau lagi," ucap Chanyeol. Benar-benar kesal.

"Kau tau tidak sih? Ini hidup dan mati aku." Chanyeol kini memutar tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai, Chanyeol malah mendapatkan bencana seperti ini. Sepertinya fokusnya sudah terpecah belah sebelum masuk kelas.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Separah itu kah Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo? Sampai antara hidup dan mati. Apa Chanyeol akan mati jika tanpa Kyungsoo? Namja bodoh.

.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Sehun membuka minuman kalengnya. Kali ini mereka tengah berada di dalam lapangan basket indoor. Lapangan basket kampusnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin nanti malem aku nemuin Soo Man."

"Untuk apa?" Sehun menghentikan acara minumnya, memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

"Tanya. Tentang bayangan kematian aku," jawab Chanyeol, kini tangannya merebut minuman kaleng dari tangan Sehun.

"Ohhh Tuhan." Sehun menepuk kencang keningnya. "Terus kalau dia bilang kau akan mati besok, kau percaya?" Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Entah lah." Chanyeol terlihat pasrah.

.

.

"... Bayangan itu semakin berkurang. Mungkin saat ini kamu sudah lebih dekat dengan yeoja itu." Lee Soo Man berucap sembari memejamkan matanya setelah menatap telapak tangan Chanyeol tadi.

Jongin dan Sehun yang kini duduk di samping kanan-kiri Chanyeol menatap Soo Man seraya meringis. Menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya kini dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Iya. Saya sudah menemukan yeojanya. Saya yakin, dia orangnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada antusias.

Soo Man hanya mengangguk. "Semoga benar dia yeoja yang saya maksud," ucap Soo Man seraya tersenyum.

"Nanti, ketika saya udah berhasil dapetkan dia. Saya akan datang kesini lagi, dan memastikan bayangan itu semakin menghilang. Dan hilang sepenuhnya," ujar Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau berdua percaya kan sama aku? Kalau yeoja itu Kyungsoo, yeoja yang dimaksud Soo Man itu Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol 'lagi' membuat Jongin dan Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, terdengar bodoh perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah bolak-balik di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ponselnya masih ia genggam, sesekali ia ketuk-ketukan pada dagunya. Beberapa kali hendak menghubungi Kyungsoo, namun sebelum nada sambung terdengar Chanyeol sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dengan cara seperti ini tidak membuat keadaan hati Kyungsoo membaik.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di tangan Chanyeol berdering. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel dan berharap itu dari Kyungsoo.

Ternyata bukan.

"Hallo." Dengan malas Chanyeol mengangkat telepon yang terhubung di ponselnya. Bukan dari yeoja yang ia tunggu kabarnya.

 _"_ _Hallo Chanyeol."_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar lemas.

"Kau tau dari mana nomor aku Baekhyun? Perasaan, aku tidak pernah ngasih nomor hp aku sama kau," tanya Chanyeol. Kini ia sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _"_ _Urusanku tau darimana,"_ ucap Baekhyun sedikit ketus.

"Hhhh... Yayaya, ada apa?"

 _"_ _Eng… tidak. Aku cuma ingin menghabiskan pulsa. Tidak ada nomor lain yang bisa aku hubungi. Ya udah, sebenarnya aku malas bicara. Tapi teleponnya jangan dimatiin ya. Biarkan saja sampai mati sendiri."_

"Hhhh..." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendesah. Adakah hal yang lebih terdengar idiot dari pada ini? Yeoja itu benar-benar seperti orang idiot.

 _"_ _Chan.."_

Suara itu terdengar, karena sekarang Chanyeol mengaktifkan speaker phone-nya.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol singkat, saat ini ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur, di samping ponselnya.

 _"_ _Aku kangen Kris."_

"Percuma kau ngasih tau aku, aku tidak akan bisa ngobatin rasa kangen kau sama Kris."

 _'Idiot!_ ' Umpat Chanyeol.

"Kau kan kangen sama Kris, terus kenapa kau telepon aku?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah perkataannya ini Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun segera mengakhiri teleponnya.

 _"_ _Kris mungkin lagi sama yeojanya."_ Suara itu terdengar murung.

"Ooh." sahut Chanyeol dengan nada malas.

Hening...

Kurang lebih selama 1 jam.

'Tut tut tut'

Sambungan telepon terputus. Terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol melonjak dari tidurnya. Baru saja Chanyeol akan meraih ponselnya, tiba-tiba satu buah pesan masuk tergambar di layar ponselnya.

'From : Kyungsoo

 _Beberapa kali aku nelepon kamu. Hampir dua jam. Telepon kamu sibuk terus. Ya udah.'_

Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Ha? Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menekan tombol panggil untuk kembali menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun ketika nada sambung terdengar, maka sambungan segera berakhir. Sepertinya Kyungsoo kesal, sehingga memutuskan untuk me-reject terus-menerus telepon dari Chanyeol.

Pasti kali ini Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sedang menelepon yeoja lain. Memang benar kan? Tadi ia sedang menelepon, lebih tepatnya ditelepon yeoja lain- Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUUUUNNNN! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Chanyeol murka. Kini dengan cepat jarinya mencari nomor kontak Baekhyun. Menyambungkan teleponnya.

 _"_ _Halo Chanyeol? Ada apa? Tadi sambungannya putus. Pulsa aku habis mungkin. Kenapa Chan?"_ Suara di sana terdengar lembut. Entah kenapa suara itu tiba-tiba membuat hati Chanyeol meleleh.

"Aku…"

.

.

"…cuma mau bilang, selamat tidur. Jangan tidur malam-malam. Besok kuliah kan?"

IDIOT!

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengumpat, kali ini mengumpat kebodohannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi- pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah muncul di kampus. Masih sepi sehingga ia bebas untuk melihat jadwal kelas. Ia melihat jadwal kelas Kyungsoo hari ini di papan depan fakultas.

"Ok Kyungsoo, kali ini aku pasti berhasil." Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya ketika menemukan ruangan kelas Kyungsoo.

Setelah Itu Chanyeol berjalan gontai melintasi koridor untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Kau yakin? Ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Kau tidak cinta sama Kyungsoo okey! Kau cuma mau bebasin diri dari kutukan. Mmm bayangan! Ya, bayangan kematian itu. Kau tidak cinta sama Kyungsoo," tambah Jongin, melihat Chanyeol yang kini sibuk menggantungkan tali gitar di bahunya.

"Rapi belum?" Chanyeol kembali membenahi posisi gitarnya.

Ok, sepertinya saat ini Chanyeol menutup telinganya untuk tidak mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hyung!" Sehun kembali mencoba mencegah tindakan Chanyeol

"Kau semua masih ingin aku hidup kan? Cinta itu bisa menyusul. Aku bisa mencintai Kyungsoo setelah dapatkan dia. Yang jelas, Soo Man bilang-"

"Selalu Soo Man bilang! Aku menyesal mengajakmu masuk ke stand itu. Sekarang kau malah jadi seperti ini, padahal aku cuma iseng." Sehun mencak-mencak sesekali menjambak pelan rambutnya.

"Doakan aku ya? Semoga aku berhasil." Chanyeol nyengir. Lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih termenung bersandar di dinding kelas.

'W 4'

Pamflet di atas pintu kelas itu mayakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Kyungsoo ada di dalamnya. Karena tadi Chanyeol melihat bahwa jadwal kelas Kyungsoo ada di ruangan ini. Ia semakin yakin bahwa yeoja 'angka 4' yang dimaksud Soo Man itu adalah Kyungsoo. 'W 4'? Angka '4' benar kan? Chanyeol menunggu dosen untuk keluar, dan setelah itu ia akan bersegera masuk untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Sekitar 17 menit Chanyeol menunggu.

Dosen berumur dengan kacamata tebalnya itu keluar dari balik pintu kelas. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengangguk sopan, menatap dosen yang melintas di hadapannya.

Kelas sudah terdengar riuh, sepertinya mahasiswa di dalam sebentar lagi akan segera keluar. Chanyeol dengan segera masuk dan menutup pintu kelas. Semua mahasiswa yang masih membereskan peralatannya sontak menoleh ke arah mulut pintu, menatap Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di sana.

Chanyeol mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Memainkan intro lagu dengan indah, tatapannya mengedar, mencari sosok yang ia maksud.

 _~Since I've known you babe  
You brought a light for me  
The taste of your sincerety  
Build me a world to believe~_

 _'Mana Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo dimana?'_ Wajah Chanyeol mulai terlihat panik ketika menyelesaikan bait pertama belum menemukan sosok Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu tidak ia dapati di dalam kelas, sepertinya tidak ada. Jangan bilang kalau ia salah masuk kelas. Sementara semua mata kini sudah tertuju padanya, pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang menyanyikan lagu. Jelas saja untuk seorang yeoja kan? Semua bertanya-tanya, Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu untuk siapa?

 _~But still there's a doubt  
In you for lovin me  
Know deep down inside  
You see whats in me~_

 _'Aku yakin ini kelas W4. Kyungsoo mana?'_ Chanyeol mulai kalut, tidak ada Kyungsoo di sini. Semua mata menatapanya terkagum-kagum. Romantis. Tapi... Disini tidak ada Kyungsoo, hanya ada... Baekhyun! Ya, yeoja itu ada di bangku baris ke-dua. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah heran, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kini mulai memucat.

 _~Be my lady, be the one  
And good things will come to our heart  
You're my lady, you're my one  
Give me chance to show you love~_

Tak ada pilihan lain, kini Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun-yeoja yang masih melongo duduk di bangkunya. Menyelamatkan dirinya dari ke-tolol-an yang ia lakukan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol masuk ke kelas untuk menembak seorang yeoja, tanpa memastikan keberadaan yeoja itu di dalamnya. Idiot. Chanyeol kini belum berhenti mengumpat dirinya sendiri.

Hhhh... Sudah lah. Lupakan. Semua sudah terlanjur. Tidak mungkin saat ini Chanyeol menghentikan tindakannya dan berkata, 'maaf saya salah masuk kelas' atau 'maaf yeoja yang saya maksud tidak ada di sini.' Itu lebih terdengar bodoh. Dan akhirnya...

"Buat kau." Chanyeol tersenyum hambar, memberikan sebuket bunga, bunga mawar merah sebanyak 4 tangkai. Disatukan dalam buket yang cantik.

Baekhyun sedikit heran. Chanyeol memperlakukannya semanis ini? Ya Tuhan. Tidak menyangka. Apakah karena tadi malam Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol dan curhat sekilas mengenai kegalauannya hari ini, maka Chanyeol ingin menghiburnya?

Baekhyun meraih buket bunga dari tangan Chanyeol. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang dan raganya perlahan seakan melayang.

"Makasih." Baekhyun masih tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Namja yang kini wajahnya semakin memucat dan tenggorokannya yang tercekat hebat.

Riuh suara dari seisi kelas mulai membahana. Menyebabkan semburat merah kini tergambar jelas di pipi Baekhyun. Yeoja itu benar-benar baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini.

 _'Manisnya Chanyeol.'_

"Kok tidak bilang-bilang dulu?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kan _surprise_ ," ucap Chanyeol dengan susah payah, sesekali menyeka keringat di keningnya.

Hening...

Cukup lama...

Riuh suara di kelas berangsur mereda, karena sebagian besar dari mereka sudah meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan dua makhluk itu yang masih duduk berdampingan, belum saling berinteraksi lagi antara keduanya.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu.

"Eng… tidak. Ehm... Aku cuma mau hibur kau aja." _'Sshhh! Bilang yang sebenernya! Bodoh!_ ' Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Makasih ya." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, senyum hambarnya belum berhenti mengembang.

"Lagu _'be my lady'_ tadi itu… bukan berarti kau nembak aku kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan. Aku cuma… ingin dekat saja sama kau." jawab Chanyeol, semakin ngelantur. Kini ia menggosok-gosok kencang keningnya.

Hening...

Keduanya salah tingkah. Lagi.

"Aku pulang ya. Udah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi." Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ambang pintu. Daripada berdiam diri di samping Chanyeol untuk lebih lama lagi, malah semakin membuatnya salah tingkah.

 _'Ngomong ayo ngomong!_ ' Benak Chanyeol mencak-mencak, saat ini ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan kebenaran dari kekeliruan tadi. Nyanyian tadi bukan untuk Baekhyun, bunga itu bukan untuk Baekhyun, tindakan Chanyeol itu bukan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kelas ketika ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesalahan fatalnya tadi.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah mencapai batas pintu kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, alisnya terangkat. Melihat Chanyeol masih dengan senyumnya yang terlihat, sangat manis. Baekhyun sangat manis saat ini.

"Aku… "

.

.

.

"…Antar kau pulang."

IDIOT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ **T** impuk **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol~

.

.

* * *

Ada yang ngitung berapa kali kata IDIOT keluar?

Makasih banyak yang sudah me-riview, follow, dan favorite

.

.

.

 ** _Mind to Review (again) Guys?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Hidden Four"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Chanyeol; Baekhyun;**

 **Pairing :**

 **Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Slight Krisbaek; Chansoo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING! GS! TYPO(S)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Previews Chapter~_

 _'Ngomong ayo ngomong!_ '' Benak Chanyeol mencak-mencak, saat ini ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan kebenaran dari kekeliruan tadi. Nyanyian tadi bukan untuk Baekhyun, bunga itu bukan untuk Baekhyun, tindakan Chanyeol itu bukan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun yang duduk di kelas ketika ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesalahan fatalnya tadi.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah mencapai batas pintu kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, alisnya terangkat. Melihat Chanyeol masih dengan senyumnya yang terlihat, sangat manis. Baekhyun sangat manis saat ini.

"Aku… "

.

.

"…Antar kau pulang."

IDIOT!

.

.

.

* * *

 **~Hidden Four~**

* * *

 **.**

Beberapa kali pintu depan terdengar diketuk, bel beberapa kali berbunyi. Chanyeol masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya tetap hangat terselubung selimut karena di luar sana sepertinya sedang turun hujan.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini sepertinya sangat tepat untuk bertidur-tidur ria. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tidak ada yang mengetuk pintu! Tidak ada yang menekan bel terus-menerus seperti saat ini! Arrgghhh.

Chanyeol membuka selimutnya dengan kasar, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah kasurnya. Semalam ia susah tidur, karena minum kopi bergelas-gelas. Frustasi. Frustasi dengan kejadian kemarin siang yang ia alami saat masuk kelas. Dari pada minum alkohol lebih baik menghabiaskan stok kopi untuk satu minggu kan?

Seharian kemarin ia benar-benar ingin mencongkel matanya sendiri. Sebelum mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol sempat melirik papan jadwal dan memastikan kelas Kyungsoo. Dan ajaibnya, kelas Kyungsoo itu ada di W 9 bukan W 4. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol salah melihat angka 9 menjadi angka 4?

'Ting tong'

Bel itu berbunyi lagi, berkali-kali. Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. Mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Namun kini kakinya harus terayun menuju pintu keluar. Ada siapa sebenarnya di balik pintu sekarang ini?

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan asal. Tanpa memperhatikan layar dari interkom yang menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang berada di luar sana.

Pintu terbuka. Chanyeol menyambut tamunya dengan wajah terkantuk. Karena ia baru tidur 4 jam.

"Baekhyun?" Mata Chanyeol yang sayu kini terbelalak. Melihat yeoja di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit basah.

"Kau tahu alamatku?" tanya Chanyeol, menyimpan kedua tangannya merentang memegangi kusen pintu, agar tubuhnya tidak limbun.

"Tau lah." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh. "Nih, aku bawain sarapan," ujar Baekhyun seraya menyerahkan kantung kresek putih.

"Hmmm?" Chanyeol masih belum sadar sepenuhnya mungkin.

"Gratis kok." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Gomawo," ucap Chanyeol seraya meraih makanan yang Baekhyun serahkan. "Masuk yuk." Kini tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk memasuki apartemennya.

Perdana bagi Baekhyun, baru kali ini memasuki apartemen pribadi seorang namja. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun kini sudah berdiri di samping sofa. Bingung.

"Duduk dulu. Aku ambilkan handuk," ucap Chanyeol seraya melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun kini duduk di atas sofa putih itu. Tatapannya berpendar, berkeliling menatap setiap sudut ruangan. Chanyeol tinggal sendirian di sini?

"Nih." Kedatangan Chanyeol cukup membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, karena yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan fokusnya pada sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Berantakkan ya? Maklum kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum dengan wajah malas. Malas karena ia rasa tubuhnya masih membutuhkan waktu untuk tertidur.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seraya menggosok-gosokan handuk pemberian Chanyeol pada bagian tubuhnya yang ia rasa cukup basah.

"Sebenarnya aku cuma mau mengantar makanan itu saja. Tidak berniat masuk... Ehm... Aku pulang ya?" Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kikuk jika berdua dengan Chanyeol di apartemen ini, tanpa ada siapapun di sini, hanya mereka berdua.

"Di luar hujan deras, tunggu sampai hujannya reda," ucap Chanyeol disertai senyumnya. "Lagipula hari ini kau tidak ada kuliah kan? Hari sabtu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk buru-buru pergi," ucap Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil piring serta sendok untuk makan. Ketika ia melihat jam dindingnya ternyata sudah pukul 10 pagi, pantas gelombang perutnya sudah beriak.

Baekhyun masih duduk di sofa. Memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini duduk di atas karpet, melahap makanan yang Baekhyun bawa-yang ia simpan di atas meja.

"Makasih ya," ucap Chanyeol ketika ia melahap makanan terakhir dalam sendoknya.

"Itu justru ucapan terimakasih buat kemarin," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu.

"Itu tidak ada apa-apanya!" Chanyeol mengacak lembut rambut depan Baekhyun. Lagi pula Baekhyun tidak perlu berterimakasih, karena sebenarnya... Hhhh... Jika saja Baekhyun tahu yang sebenarnya. Bahwa kemarin itu...

"Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Kemana?"

.

.

.

"Itu rumah siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Baekhyun membuka jaket Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lagi-lagi ketika ia menaiki motor Chanyeol harus mengenakan jasa jaket pinjaman Chanyeol untuk menutupi roknya.

Leher Chanyeol terus menerus menjenjang, memperhatikan sebuah rumah yang berada sekitar 18 meter dari jarak mereka berdiri.

Baekhyun masih belum mengerti, sedari tadi Chanyeol belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun hanya berselang 8 detik Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, kini Chanyeol mulai merubah mimik wajahnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada situasi yang Chanyeol tatap di depan sana.

"Kyungsoo?" Kening Baekhyun sedikit berkerut. "Itu yeoja yang..."

"Hhssss..." Chanyeol mendesah, meringis ketika mendapati sosok Kyungsoo yang kini sudah dijemput namja lain. Sepertinya Junmyeon.

Chanyeol kenapa? Cemburu? Baekhyun menebak-nebak. Ya jelas, Kyungsoo itu yeoja yang Chanyeol kejar bukan? Wajar Chanyeol cemburu. Namun entah kenapa ada sedikit kekecewaan di dalam dada Baekhyun saat ini. Kekecewaan? Ya. Ternyata kejadian kemarin, saat Chanyeol bernyanyi untuknya di dalam kelas, itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Chanyeol. Apakah itu artinya 'berarti apa-apa' bagi Baekhyun?

Tidak! Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng. Namja ini baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari lalu, tidak lucu jika Baekhyun dengan mudah mempunyai sedikit harapan baik padanya.

"Kau… Kyungsoo… Kau masih berharap sama Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kita pulang." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, malah menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan cepat untuk segera naik ke atas motornya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lagi jaket Chanyeol pada pinggangnya. Lalu naik dengan aba-aba dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik gas motornya sangat dalam, menyebabkan motor melaju sangat kencang. Angin yang menerpa Baekhyun membuatnya hanya bisa menyipitkan mata, karena yeoja itu tidak mengenakan helm. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengeplak kepala Chanyeol saat ini. Apakah ia berharap mati? Kecepatan motornya benar-benar di atas rata-rata.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengganti gigi motor dengan kencang, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terjengkang, dan tanpa sadar kini Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari Senin yang cukup terik. Seharusnya hari ini turun hujan. Membasahi otak Chanyeol yang mengepul setelah mengerjakan banyak soal tadi di dalam kelas. Kepalanya terasa panas saat keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Kepalaku." Chanyeol memegangi keningnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari batas pintu, diikuti kedua temannya yang berjalan di belakang.

"Sekarang dia sudah tidak membahas ramalan itu lagi ya?" Bisik Sehun pada Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol terbelalak melihat Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri di koridor.

Kakinya melangkah cepat, menghasilkan decitan ngilu dari gesekan karet sepatu dan lantai koridor.

"Hhhh... Ternyata dia masih memikirkan ramalan bodoh itu." Jongin menggeleng heran, menatap tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Hai." Chanyeol nyengir, memotong langkah Kyungsoo. Namja itu kini berada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hai juga." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, tapi... Kenapa tidak semanis Baekhyun? Ah! Lupakan! Chanyeol mulai aneh.

"Aku..."

"Selamat ya," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hah?" Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin kamu berhasil nembak yeoja itu kan? Nyanyi di kelasnya. Sambil ngasih bunga." Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Romantis ya? sampai semua yeoja kamu perlakukan seperti itu. Bagus," ketus Kyungsoo. Kini kakinya melangkah ke samping kiri Chanyeol, sedikit menepis pundak Chanyeol yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo. Bukan gitu." Chanyeol lagi-lagi memotong langkah Kyungsoo.

"Terus?"

"Aku salah masuk kelas," ucap Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya. Terdengar bodoh memang.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Kemarin aku mau masuk ke kelas kamu. Tapi aku salah liat jadwal. Dan... Karena di kelas itu cuma ada Baekhyun-yeoja yang aku kenal. Terpaksa aku bertindak bodoh kayak kemarin. Aku serius," ucap Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Lalu Baekhyun itu siapa?"

"Dia cuma yeoja yang tidak sengaja aku kenal. Di minimarket. Iya! Ceritanya panjang. Percaya deh sama aku."

"Kyungsoo!" Teriakan itu bersumber dari ujung koridor. Junmyeon. Ya, Junmyeon sudah menunggu Kyungsoo di ujung koridor sana.

"Namjachinguku sudah menunggu. Aku percaya kok sama penjelasan kamu tadi. Bye," ucap Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang yeoja itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

 _'Namjachingu?'_ Chanyeol tidak salah dengar kan? Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kekasih Junmyeon? Benarkah? Apakah sebentar lagi kematian Chanyeol sudah di ujung tanduk, karena Chanyeol gagal mendapatkan Kyungsoo? Yeoja yang ia yakini adalah yeoja yang dimaksud Soo Man.

Mungkin saat ini, Chanyeol harus... Ke tempat Soo Man lagi. Ya! Chanyeol harus ke sana untuk memastikan tentang ramalannya. Jika Kyungsoo menjauh, apakah bayangan kematian Chanyeol semakin mendekat?

.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Soo Man. Pintu berukuran tinggi hampir mencapai 2 meter dengan aksen kuno itu terlihat mengerikan. Chanyeol sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, menekan bel berkali-kali. Kemana pria itu? Kenapa tidak kunjung muncul dari balik pintu?

Cukup lama Chanyeol berdiam diri di depan pintu. Mengetuk pintu lalu menekan bel. Tapi setelah 20 menit lamanya Chanyeol melakukan hal itu, Soo Man tidak kunjung keluar.

Chanyeol mulai kesal. Tidak seperti biasanya Soo Man lambat merespon tamunya. Biasanya, belum sempat Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, Soo Man sudah membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan itu selalu membuat Chanyeol dan kedua temannya tersentak. Namun kali ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri, tanpa Jongin dan Sehun.

Ok. Sepertinya Soo Man hari ini sedang tidak bisa diganggu. Mungkin sedang-bertapa di dalam rumahnya. Atau sedang keluar rumah, memenuhi panggilan ramalan lain. Bisa jadi.

"Nyari Soo Man ya?" Suara seorang namja mengagetkan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari pagar rumah peramal itu, refleks Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Beliau udah pindah. Kalau tidak salah 2 hari yang lalu," ucapnya lagi.

Chanyeol sejenak mematung. Pindah? Lalu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang?

"Pindah? Kemana?" Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Saya kurang tahu. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu," jawab namja itu lalu berjalan dengan langkah terburu.

Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya pada pintu pagar. Mulutnya masih menganga. Pundak Chanyeol merosot turun. Pikirannya kacau. Benarkah Soo Man sudah tidak ada di tempat ini? Lalu kemana ia harus mencarinya? Bagaimana dengan petunjuk kematiannya? Soo Man pergi tanpa meninggalkan petunjuk apapun mengenai yeoja itu sama sekali.

.

.

"Terus gimana?"

Sehun dan Jongin kini sudah hadir di kamar Chanyeol, menemani sahabatnya yang kini tengah terpuruk.

"Soo Man sudah tidak ada kan? Dan sekarang waktunya lupain ramalan gila itu." Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang masih menelungkup di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Soo Man tidak ada, bukan berarti bayangan kematian itu juga tidak ada kan?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Terus?" Tanya Jongin, masih tidak percaya Chanyeol terus-terusan memikirkan bayangan. Hhhh... Bayangan konyol Jongin pikir.

"Kyungsoo. Aku yakin yeoja itu Kyungsoo," ucap Chanyeol seraya iseng mengotak-atik ponselnya. Menekan phone booknya, melihat daftar kontak di sana.

'Baekhyun'

'Kyungsoo'

Jarinya ia gerak-gerakan pada kedua nama yang berderet berdampingan. Naik-turun, naik-turun. Sampai akhirnya tombol panggil tertekan, sengaja ia tekan tanpa sadar.

" _Hallo? Chanyeol?"_ Suara lembutnya dua hari ini tidak Chanyeol dengar. Namun saat ini suara yeoja itu terdengar berat.

"Hallo. Baek? Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol merespon cepat suara yeoja itu yang tidak terdengar seperti biasanya.

"… _Tidak."_

"Jangan bohong. Suaramu aneh, seperti habis… Kau menangis?" ucap Chanyeol, kini ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun, seperti biasa duduk di atas karpet sambil mengotak-atik stik PS.

"Dimana?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol menjadi responsif seperti ini mendengar suara yeoja itu.

" _Di kampus."_

"Sudah tidak ada kuliah? Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku." Segera Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun berbarengan, melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang rusuh kini seperti mencari...

"Kunci motorku?" desis Chanyeol, heboh sendiri.

'Tap'

Chanyeol meraih kunci motornya yang ternyata tergeletak di samping lampu tidurnya.

"Kemana sih?" Jongin lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Jemput Kyungsoo kali," jawab Sehun asal tebak. Ya sepertinya. Lalu siapa lagi? Jongin menggeleng, tatapannya masih tertuju pada layar LED di hadapannya.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah memarkirkan motor di depan gedung fakultas. Menunggu yeoja yang akan ia jemput, namun sudah 10 menit ia belum kunjung keluar dari dalam fakultas.

"Kemana sih?" rutuk Chanyeol kesal. Padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjemputnya kan?

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Ada telepon masuk. Baru saja Chanyeol menekan tombol menerima panggilan, _"Kau jadi menjemputku tidak sih! Kalau tidak, aku mau pulang sendiri."_ semprotan itu menyembur telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah datang dari tadi. Aku menunggumu di luar kelas!" ucap Chanyeol menyejajarkan intonasi suaranya dengan si penelepon.

" _Aku di taman,"_ jawab si penelepon malas.

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Taman di belakang fakultas mungkin. Sesekali Chanyeol memutar langkahnya. Mencari sosok... Ah itu dia!

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara lantang.

Yeoja yang kini tengah duduk sendirian di bangku yang berada di tengah taman itu menoleh ke arah suara tadi berasal. Lalu sejurus kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada tatapan semula.

"Sudah tidak ada kuliah?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya asal di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu Kris." Bahu Baekhyun merunduk.

"Ck! Terus dia tidak datang? Gara-gara harus menjemput yeojachingunya? Ya kan?" Chanyeol yakin tebakannya 99 % akurat. Dan terbukti Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi tebakan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Kau aneh. Dia itu mantan. Masa lalumu. Dia sudah punya yeojachingu. Lupain dia!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

"Chanyeol! Kau juga aneh! Kyungsoo itu mantan. Masa lalumu. Dia juga sudah punya namjachingu. Lupain dia? Bisa?" Baekhyun mengulang kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi dengan beberapa kata yang ia ganti.

"Ck! Itu beda." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Beda? Apanya yang beda?"

 _'Aku tidak mencintai Kyungsoo.'_ Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, namun tidak mungkin. Baekhyun pasti bertanya _'lalu apa alasanmu mengejar Kyungsoo?'_ Dan dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan mengenai ramalan itu.

"Diam kan." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Hening...

"Jangan sedih lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat kau sedih." Tiba-tiba kata itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan perkataannya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak mau melihat Baekhyun sedih? Karena ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun? Ya! Harusnya seperti itu. Merasa bersalah karena telah memanfaatkan dirinya ketika... Kesalahan itu. Bukan karena saat ini Chanyeol merasa tertarik pada Baekhyun kan?

"Bukan." Chanyeol bergumam.

"Apanya yang bukan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tidak, tidak," tukas Chanyeol seraya menggeleng. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang berkemelut di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Gomawo, sudah mau menemaniku," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum. Kini keduanya telah melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor, menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol menanggalkan motornya tadi di depan fakultas.

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Ia juga heran mengapa ia bisa berada di sini.

"Nyanyikan lagi ' _be my lady'_ untukku dong. Sekaliii... Saja. Suaramu bagus." Baekhyun menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan sikutnya.

"Tidak," tolak Chanyeol cuek.

"Jebal..." Baekhyun memotong langkah Chanyeol. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang terlihat... Hhhh... Manis. Manisnya Baekhyun.

Pikiran Chanyeol kembali terasa tidak sinkron ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun seperti itu.

" _Since I've known you babe_ _  
_ _You brought a light for me_ _  
_ _The taste of your sincerety_ _  
_ _Build me a world to believe"_

Ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan bait pertama lagunya Baekhyun terkekeh. Tapi tidak membuat Chanyeol berhenti untuk terus bersenandung seraya melangkahkan kakinya menapaki lantai koridor.

" _But still theres a doubt_ _  
_ _In you for lovin me_ _  
_ _Know deep down inside_ _  
_ _You see whats in me"_

"Kau memang cocok jadi playboy Yeol," ucap Baekhyun terkekeh sembari menepis-nepis pelan pipi kiri Chanyeol.

" _Be my lady, be the one..."_ Nyanyian Chanyeol terhenti, tatapannya kini tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang kini berjalan ceria di hadapan mereka berdua. Itu...

"Itu Kyungsoo ya? Sama namja yang kemarin kan? Itu namjachingunya?" tanya Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih. Aku..." Baekhyun dengan cepat kini melangkahkan kakinya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja itu? Tadi Chanyeol tidak sempat mencegahnya. Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan hal aneh. Chanyeol mulai panik. Kini tubuhnya yang tadi sempat mematung bergerak mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang. Kini Baekhyun sudah berada 4 meter di belakang Kyungsoo – dan Junmyeon tentunya.

Keduanya menoleh. Menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak peka ya?" ucap Baekhyun membuat kening Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berkerut. Sementara Chanyeol? Jangan tanya, namja itu merasakan tubuhnya melumer, lemas. Baekhyun benar-benar idiot.

"Chanyeol itu menyayangimu! Dia mencintaimu Kyungsoo! Sampai saat ini dia masih memikirkanmu!" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat wajah Chanyeol kini semakin memucat.

"Kau tau? Dia mau menyatakan cintanya. Tapi sialnya dia salah masuk kelas, kedengarannya memang tolol. Tapi- intinya dia menyayangimu! Sebenarnya itu untukmu Kyungsoo!" bentak Baekhyun. Kini mata Chanyeol membulat, bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa tahu tentang kesalahan itu? Chanyeol mulai kalut.

"Chanyeol akan terus berusaha mendapatkanmu. Karena dia menyayangimu!."

Tatapan Junmyeon kini terlihat tajam. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati Chanyeol dan.

'BUGH'

Junmyeon menghantam pipi kiri Chanyeol.

'BUGH'

Pukulan kedua menghantam perut namja malang itu, Chanyeol.

"Junmyeon berhenti!" Kyungsoo menarik Junmyeon untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah mendekati yeojachinguku lagi!" ancamnya dengan penuh penekanan. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia sangat marah.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik lengan Junmyeon. Kali ini untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh salah.

"Sshhh." Chanyeol meringis, sesekali menggerak-gerakan wajahnya, ternyata sakit.

"Junmyeon idiot!" umpat Baekhyun.

 _'Kau yang idiot!'_ Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Yeol." Baekhyun mengusap permukaan wajah Chanyeol sambil meringis.

 _'Maaf! Maaf! Gara-gara kau hidupku selalu sial! Gara-gara kau, aku selalu gagal mendekati Kyungsoo.'_ Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengumpat tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan Baekhyun kali ini, kali ini ia berjanji memberanikan dirinya untuk meledak. Karena dadanya sudah meletup-letup siap meledak.

"Maaf. Aku tau aku salah." Wajah Baekhyun yang kali ini terlihat murung. Mungkin yeoja itu takut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

"Maaf," ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Maaf buat apa? Kau tidak salah. Harusnya aku bilang makasih, karena kau mau membantuku." Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu tersenyum lagi.

Chanyeol bodoh. Lagi-lagi letupan di dadanya terbendung lagi untuk meledak ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun. Selalu! Pikiran, hati, dan mulutnya akan bekerja secara tidak sinkron jika melihat wajah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

~ **T** impuk **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol~

.

.

* * *

.

Makasih yang udah mau review… ternyata banyak respon positifnya.

Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Semoga lebih baik. Maapkeun kalo ada yang kurang bagus-lah, gak ada feelnya-lah, apa-lah

Sebenernya fatchan juga ngerasa aneh sama penggunaan bahasanya. Dari awal, fatchan cuma ngubah dikit kata 'LO' sama 'GUE' jadi 'AKU' sama 'KAU'. Gak nyangka malah jadi absurd kayak kemarin ('-')

Terimakasih juga yang udah follow sama favorite ff ini

Aduuuhhh makasih banyak yaa…

Fatchan juga belum terlalu lama hidup di dunia ff, jadi tolong maklumi sedikit banyak kekurangan yang fatchan punya

Respon kalian bikin Fatchan semangat buat update ini. Apalagi saran sama kritikannya

.

.

 _ **Mind to Review (again) Guys?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**"Hidden Four"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Chanyeol; Baekhyun;**

 **Pairing :**

 **Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Slight Krisbaek; Chansoo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING! GS! TYPO(S)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Preview Chapter_

"Maaf. Aku tau aku salah." Wajah Baekhyun yang kali ini terlihat murung. Mungkin takut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

"Maaf," ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak salah. Seharusnya aku bilang terimakasih, karena kau mau membantuku." Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu tersenyum lagi.

Chanyeol bodoh. Lagi-lagi letupan di dadanya terbendung lagi untuk meledak ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun. Selalu! Pikiran, hati, dan mulutnya akan bekerja secara tidak sinkron jika melihat wajah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Pintu apartemen terbuka sedikit kencang. Chanyeol mendorong dengan tidak sabar, tidak sabar karena kini wajahnya terasa semakin sakit akibat pukulan Junmyeon tadi. Baekhyun masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sehun dan Jongin berjejal di pintu kamar, ternyata dua makhluk itu belum pulang, masih menunggu Chanyeol.

"Hai?" Sikap Jongin mendadak manis. Pada siapa? Jelas saja pada yeoja yang saat ini berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin menyapa... Baekhyun?

"Aku Jongin." Tanpa diketahui kini Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Hhh... Kau tidak tanya kabarku? Kau tidak lihat mukaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Jongin lagi, mendekatkan telinganya pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merenggangkan wajahnya. ' _Ck'_ Chanyeol mendengus sebal.

"Baekhyun," jawab yeoja itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Chanyeol memiringkan bibirnya menatap tingkah menyebalkan Jongin. Lupakan. Chanyeol harus segera mengompres lebamnya dengan air hangat.

"Kau yang waktu itu menemuiku-menanyakan alamat Chanyeol kan?" Sehun juga mendekat, menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oh... Hai aku Sehun. Kita belum berkenalan karena waktu itu buru-buru kan?" ucap Sehun basa-basi seraya mengulurkan lengannya.

"Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Oh ya. Tidak ada yang memperdulikan nasib Chanyeol yang memiliki lukisan berwarna biru keunguan di tulang pipi kirinya. Biarkan mereka tenggelam dalam senyuman Baekhyun, yang Chanyeol akui sampai saat ini selalu mampu melumpuhkan saraf-saraf motoriknya. Entah ada zat apa yang menyeruak ketika Baekhyun tersenyum, seperti obat bius yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tenang sekaligus tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin itu juga berlaku pada namja lain, tidak terkecuali Jongin dan Sehun? Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Selesai." Baekhyun menaruh handuk kecil itu ke dalam wadah yang berisi air hangat. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuang air tersebut.

Jongin dan Sehun sudah pulang, sikap ricuh mereka yang sangat mengganggu Baekhyun sudah berakhir karena ada urusan masing – masing yang harus mereka kerjakan. Urusan apa? Entah lah, hanya mereka yang tahu. Walau sebenarnya mereka masih ingin berdiam untuk memandangi Baekhyun, senyum Baekhyun lebih tepatnya.

"Gomawo," ucap Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya lagi.

"Itu permintaan maafku," ucap Baekhyun tertunduk. Jari tangannya memutar-mutar ujung rok.

"Apa sih? Kenapa minta maaf terus? Tidak ada yang salah. Kau hanya membantuku kan?" Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah yeoja itu.

Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Hhhh _... 'Jangan mengeluarkan senyuman itu'_ Batin Chanyeol mencak-mencak. _'Aku takut aku... Hhh... Lupakan.'_ Chanyeol berkecamuk dengan batinnya sendiri.

Hening...

Keduanya masih duduk berdampingan, sama-sama menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Tatapan mereka kosong, memandang segala hal di hadapan mereka tanpa arti apapun.

"Aku akan membantumu. Apapun. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku," ujar Baekhyun, mungkin perasaan bersalahnya belum hilang.

"Aku masih bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri Baek," ucap Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke samping kiri.

"Kau tidak mau aku ikut campur lagi masalahmu ya?" Baekhyun mendesah, mimik wajahnya berubah.

"Kapan pun kau mau membantuku, silahkan." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meralat jawaban pertamanya tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum. Balas menatap Chanyeol. _'Jangan liat kesini!'_ Chanyeol kali ini susah untuk menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah depan lagi, menatap Baekhyun yang kali ini menatapnya.

"Oh ya," Chanyeol berusaha membangkitkan dirinya dengan susah payah. "Kau tahu, ketika aku masuk W4 itu…. Bunga…. Bukan untukmu? Kau..."

"Aku kemarin mencarimu sepulang kuliah. Dan... Aku melihatmu sedang bersama Kyungsoo di koridor. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalau..."

"Maaf." Chanyeol segera menyela penjelasan Baekhyun. "Kau tahu sekarang… aku hanya memanfaatkanmu kemarin." Chanyeol meringis.

"Tidak masalah." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya santai.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol meringis lagi, kenapa yeoja itu tidak marah? Aneh.

Hening-lagi

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukan tangan kirinya pada sofa, iseng. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Hingga akhirnya, tanpa disengaja tangannya menyentuh ujung jari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Gerakan ketukannya terhenti. Membiarkan tangannya menyentuh ujung jari Baekhyun, cukup lama. Entah kenapa keduanya terdiam ketika hal itu terjadi. Chanyeol merasakan suhu telapak tangannya berangsur turun, dingin. Sedetik kemudian, seperti ada aliran listrik yang Baekhyun berikan untuk bebas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya sehingga Chanyeol sulit untuk menjauhkan tangannya, kaku. Aliran listrik itu semakin kuat, membuat tangan Chanyeol tertarik untuk memperluas area sentuhannya. Tidak hanya menyentuh unjung jari Baekhyun, tapi kali ini tangannya perlahan bergerak menutupi punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun diam? Kenapa diam? Tidakkah yeoja itu menyadari tangan Chanyeol kini mulai dingin. Tangan itu meremas punggung tangannya perlahan, lalu menggenggamnya. Chanyeol mulai sulit mengatur degup jantungnya kali ini. Ada apa ini? Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Hanya mengikuti nalurinya yang-gila.

'Drt drt drt'

Suara ponsel Chanyeol di dalam sakunya tiba-tiba mengagetkan. Luar biasa kagetnya sehingga Chanyeol harus mengatur laju nafasnya untuk seimbang. Tarik, keluar, tarik, keluar. Beberapa kali Chanyeol melakukan hal bodoh itu. Dan saat ini matanya terbelalak melihat panggilan masuk di layar ponselnya.

"Nghhh..." Baekhyun sedikit mendesah.

Yeoja itu?

Mengucek pelan matanya. "Aku ketiduran ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Mulut Chanyeol menganga. Ketiduran? Jadi sedari tadi? Baekhyun diam ketika Chanyeol memegangi tangannya, Baekhyun tertidur? Jadi Chanyeol kelabakan sendiri? Sibuk mengatur degup jantungnya sendirian, sibuk dengan suhu tangannya yang terus turun? Idiot! Bodoh! Chanyeol tidak berhenti mengumpat.

"Aku pulang ya?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, karena kini sibuk membereskan make-up nya, menatap wajahnya dengan cermin tangan yang ia genggam. Kenapa perempuan suka sekali bercermin? Chanyeol meraih cermin yang Baekhyun genggam, karena saat ini Baekhyun tengah menyisir rambutnya.

Cermin persegi seukuran tangan, berwarna pink-putih. Chanyeol iseng membolak-balik cermin Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang."

"Aku antar." Chanyeol ikut bangkit dari sofa.

Baekhyun menggeleng, seraya sibuk menggunakan sepatunya di ambang pintu, tangan kirinya menopang pada kusen pintu. "Tidak usah, kau istirahat aja. Besok aku kesini lagi." Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih jaket hitamnya, menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengenakan sepatu, namun masih sibuk membenarkan letak tasnya. Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, tujuannya adalah untuk melingkarkan jaketnya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Tapi tanpa sengaja mengharuskan bibir Baekhyun menyentuh dada namja itu.

Baekhyun merasakan jantung di dalam sana mulai mempercepat laju degupannya.

"Pakai ini. Rokmu pendek." ucap Chanyeol seraya menyimpulkan jaketnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gomawo." Dengan cepat yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya untuk segera melangkah keluar, sebelum Chanyeol mendapati wajahnya yang mulai terlihat gugup.

Baekhyun kini sudah berdiri di tepi jalan. Sudah 10 menit menunggu taxi lewat untuk bisa membawanya pulang. Namun tidak kunjung datang. Sesekali yeoja itu mendengus. Angin saat ini sedang kencang, beberapa kali Baekhyun harus merapikan rambutnya yang tergerai berterbangan tidak beraturan. Yeoja itu mengaduk isi tasnya. Cermin? Dimana cerminnya? Baekhyun berdecak lidah. Pasti tertinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Tadi Chanyeol sempat merebut dari genggamannya kan?

Sebenarnya masih ada waktu besok untuk mengambil cermin itu. Atau menelepon Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke kampusnya besok. Tapi... Baekhyun tidak terbiasa tidak melihat wajahnya dengan waktu yang lama. Entah kenapa, mungkin itu salah satu kebiasaan buruknya. Dengan langkah berat dan tidak berhenti mengumpat, Baekhyun harus berbalik lagi mengambil cerminnya.

'Kling'

Denting halus terdengar, pertanda Baekhyun sudah mencapai lantai tujuannya. Langkah ricuhnya kini mulai terdengar di lorong apartemen yang cukup sepi. Terlihat pintu apartemen Chanyeol terbuka.

'Tap'

Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Ya, ternyata benar cerminnya tertinggal. Baekhyun dapat melihat cerminnya tergeletak di sofa. Di samping... Disamping seorang yeoja yang kini duduk di sofa itu.

 _'Kyungsoo?'_

Ada Kyungsoo di dalam? Baekhyun sedikit berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sesak. Namun ia yakin sesak ini karena ia berjalan cepat dari tepi jalan sana hingga mencapai pintu ini. Iya kan? Ia sesak karena itu. Bukan karena melihat Kyungsoo ada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Bukan! Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebaiknya alternatif kedua lebih baik. Baekhyun akan menelepon Chanyeol nanti malam untuk membawa cerminnya yang tertinggal. Ya, itu lebih baik. Dari pada Baekhyun masuk dan akhirnya mengganggu kedua makhluk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cerminmu ketinggalan kan di apartemenku? Dasar nenek-nenek." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun setelah menyerahkan cermin yeoja itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

"Lukamu… sudah mendingan ya?" tanya Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol.

"Iya. Kau tahu? Setelah kau pulang Kyungsoo datang ke apartemenku. Dia minta maaf atas tindakan Junmyeon kemarin. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli. Tapi dia mengobati lukaku." Chanyeol mencak-mencak kegirangan.

"Oh ya? Bagus dong." Baekhyun terkekeh, padahal tanpa diceritakan pun Baekhyun sudah tahu. Hanya… Karena tidak ada respon yang lebih pantas daripada itu sepertinya, respon berpura-pura ikut senang. Langkah keduanya beriringan menapaki lantai koridor. Sesekali pandangannya beredar melihat sekeliling. Adakah yang menarik hari ini?

Ternyata ada! Chanyeol menemukan suatu pemandangan yang menarik.

"Kau mau membantuku kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Mm-Hmm." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Seketika itu Chanyeol berbisik di samping telinga kanan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu menggeleng. Aneh. Hal aneh pertama yang harus ia lakukan untuk Chanyeol.

"Oke?" Chanyeol sedikit mendorong punggung Baekhyun untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Baekhyun membuang asal nafasnya. Lalu melangkah cepat menghampiri pria yang kini berjalan di hadapannya. Pria yang ia kenal. Kemarin. Pria itu membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Bunga yang indah. _'Maafkan aku'_ Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tega untuk melakukan hal itu. Mematah-matahkan batang bunga itu. Perlahan. Agar namja itu tidak merasakan hal aneh yang sedang terjadi pada bunganya.

Sembilan. Baekhyun mematahkan batang bunga ke sembilan, terakhir. Dan tugasnya selesai. Kini buket itu hanya berisi batang beserta daun mawar. Karena Baekhyun sudah memereteli bunganya satu persatu sampai habis.

"Keren." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dengan santai, memuji kehebatan Baekhyun, sampai-sampai si korban tadi tidak merasakan hal apapun sampai Baekhyun menyudahi tugasnya.

"Kasihan." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau mengasihani dia yang sudah memukulku kemarin?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya. Junmyeon, korban yang Baekhyun pereteli bunga indahnya tadi.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menarik nafas panjangnya. Karena selama mematah-matahkan tangkai bunga mawar tadi, tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol menarik lengannya secara tiba-tiba untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

"Kita akan lihat adegan romantis yang tragis," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman miringnya.

Junmyeon sudah memasuki kelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini mengintip di balik pintu kelas. Kelas Kyungsoo sudah cukup padat, sebagian besar mahasiswa-mahasiswi sudah berada di dalam.

Junmyeon berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mulutnya terlihat komat-kamit, mungkin sedang mengucapkan kata rayuan, atau kalimat romantis apalah Chanyeol tidak tahu, karena dari jaraknya saat ini ia tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Seisi kelas tiba-tiba riuh.

"Ewh kampungan," umpat Baekhyun.

Kampungan? Lalu apa bedanya dengan cara Chanyeol kemarin ketika bernyanyi di dalam kelas? Lebih kampungan?

Keduanya kembali fokus pada tingkah Junmyeon saat ini. Dan...

"Lihat!" Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu tersentak. Tuhan... Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu saat ini Baekhyun tidak lagi memperhatikan Junmyeon. Tapi... Memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya.

Tawa di kelas meledak ketika Junmyeon menyerahkan buket tanpa bunga pada Kyungsoo. Hanya berisi 9 batang bunga mawar.

"Ckckck. Malang," komentar Chanyeol ketika mendapati wajah Junmyeon yang memerah saat ini.

Wajahnya menunduk, tangan kanannya terkulai menggenggam buket bunga, eh buket batang. Malu? TENTU SAJA!.

Sementara Baekhyun? Yeoja itu kini merasakan telapak tangannya semakin dingin dan berair. Ayolah! Jangan bodoh seperti ini, Chanyeol akan tahu kalau ia saat ini sedang gugup ketika menyadari kondisi tangannya.

Namun... Genggaman Chanyeol saat ini berubah menjadi remasan kasar. Baekhyun meringis. Menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol, agar namja itu menghentikan tindakan kasarnya. Ternyata Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bergeming, malah yang Baekhyun rasakan remasannya semakin kuat. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Tatapan namja itu masih tertuju ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun mengikuti arah tatapannya. Ada pemandangan romantis ternyata di sana. Kyungsoo tengah memeluk Junmyeon, buket bunga itu kini berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo. Apakah itu yang membuat Chanyeol sekasar ini.

"Chan…yeol," lirih Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol semakin meremas telapak tangannya.

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol seketika itu melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Dan pergi menjauh. Langkahnya cepat, meninggalakan Baekhyun yang saat ini masih meringis memegangi sebelah tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo memang menyukai Junmyeon," ucap Baekhyun kini duduk di samping Chanyeol. Selesai mata kuliah keduanya bertemu dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantin.

"Nyawaku," desah Chanyeol menelungkupkan wajahnya pada tangan.

Selalu. Ketika Chanyeol membahas Kyungsoo, pasti Chanyeol mengikut sertakan nyawanya. Sepenting itukah Kyungsoo bagi Chanyeol? Sehingga Kyungsoo disejajarkan dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Ponsel Chanyeol yang tergeletak di atas meja kantin bergetar. Baekhyun lebih dahulu melihat layar ponsel Chanyeol.

'Kyungsoo's Calling'

Untuk apa yeoja itu menelepon Chanyeol? Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kini ketika menatap Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan menyapa seorang di sana yang meneleponnya. Air wajah Chanyeol berubah. Ada apa? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Aku ke sana," ucap Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yeol" Baekhyun ikut berdiri, menatap tingkah rusuh Chanyeol.

"Hhhh..." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, menepuk pelan keningnya. "Maaf aku lupa," ucapnya menghampiri Baekhyun lagi.

Lupa? Ia lupa akan keberadaan Baekhyun yang daritadi duduk di sampingnya?

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Kau pulang sendiri ya. Hati-hati pulangnya," pesannya seraya melingkarkan lengannya, mengikat jaketnya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi bibir Baekhyun harus menyentuh dada bidangnya. Dan mencium wangi maskulin khas Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati," pesannya sekali lagi mengacak lembut rambut Baekhyun sekilas. Lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini belum bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hhhh..." Yeoja itu mendesah. Lalu menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya untuk duduk pada kursi kantin.

.

.

.

~ **T** impuk **B** aekhyun **C** hanyeol~

.

.

.

* * *

a/n :

Aku tau aku keteraluan T_T

Sebagai gantinya, aku bakal apdet 2 chapter :3

tapi sebelum itu... :D

.

.

 _ **Review guys :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hidden Four"**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Chanyeol; Baekhyun;**

 **Pairing :**

 **Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Slight Chansoo; Krisbaek**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **WARNING! GS! TYPO(S)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Preview Chapter_

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Kau pulang sendiri ya. Hati-hati pulangnya," pesannya seraya melingkarkan lengannya, mengikat jaketnya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi bibir Baekhyun harus menyentuh dada bidangnya. Dan mencium wangi maskulin khas Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati," pesannya sekali lagi mengacak lembut rambut Baekhyun sekilas. Lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini belum bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hhhh..." Yeoja itu mendesah. Lalu menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya untuk duduk pada kursi kantin.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah memposisikan motornya di basement sebuah rumah sakit. Langkahnya kini terkesan berlari, pandangannya diedarkan mencari sosok Kyungsoo di setiap lorong kamar pasien. Dimana? Sudah 10 menit berlalu Chanyeol mencari ruang UGD belum ia temukan, panik yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang mengalahkan kecerdasannya untuk tidak bertanya pada suster atau petugas rumah sakit lainnya.

"Soo?" Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan rambut depannya yang bergerak naik turun tak beraturan Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu tengah duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan ruang UGD.

Baru saja Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah menabrakan tubuhnya dengan kencang. Isakan itu kini berubah menjadi raungan.

Kenapa? Siapa yang berada di dalam ruang UGD? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak memberitahu apapun di telepon tadi, hanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk datang ke rumah sakit dan menemuinya di sini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah kepo setengah mati tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi jika Chanyeol menanyakan saat ini, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih terlihat histeris.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu...

Kini Kyungsoo sudah duduk tenang di samping Chanyeol. Matanya terlihat bengkak pasca menangis tanpa henti tadi.

"Junmyeon kecelakaan," ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata.

Oh... Jadi yang ada di dalam UGD itu Junmyeon? Hhhh... Chanyeol menarik nafas panjangnya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Belum sempat Chanyeol mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya, "Dia mau ke rumahku. Mau nganterin bunga untukku. Untuk menebus kesalahannya tadi pagi karena dia..."

Jangan bilang karena... Chanyeol mulai kalut.

"Tadi pagi Junmyeon gagal ngasih bunga buat aku."

"…"

Kepala Chanyeol seperti terbentur benda dengan bobot 10 kali berat tubuhnya.

"Ketika di jalan menuju rumahku dia kecelakaan." Tangisan Kyungsoo kembali pecah setelah menceritakan kejadian itu.

Chanyeol? Laki-laki itu kini diam, tidak berkomentar apapun. Hanya bisa menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, menenangkan yeoja itu yang kini kembali menangis histeris. Bunga itu... Tidak asa perasaan lain yang berjejal di dalam dada Chanyeol kini selain perasaan bersalahnya.

"Maaf," gumam Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya, karena tangisan Kyungsoo terdengar lebih kencang dari pada gumaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membiarkan air mata Kyungsoo membasahi kemeja yang ia pakai saat ini. Kyungsoo benar-benar masih terlihat terpukul. Andai saja... Chanyeol mulai berandai-andai. Andai ide jahilnya tadi pagi tidak ia realisasikan. Mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo masih bersama Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Gas motor ia tarik tanpa putus. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk segera merontokan rasa bersalahnya yang sedari tadi menggerogoti isi dadanya.

'Brmmm'

Chanyeol menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah pagar rumah. Sama sekali tidak berniat menuju rumah ini sebelumnya, namun entah setan apa yang membawanya kesini. Menuju tempat ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku celanannya. Meraih ponselnya dan mengotak-atik ponselnya sejenak. Nada sambung terdengar. Tidak lama, karena seseorang yang ditelepon di seberang sana kini sudah menjawab teleponnya.

"Aku ada di luar, di depan rumahmu," ucap Chanyeol lalu menutup kembali teleponnya.

Tidak lama, hanya berselang 4 menit setelah ia menelepon tadi. Tiba-tiba, "Hai? Tumben? Ada apa?" Pertanyaan itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban, tiba-tiba Chanyeol beranjak dari motornya. Menabarakan tubuhnya pada tubuh yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"Yeol?" Yeoja itu- Baekhyun, sedikit terheran dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Wae?" Baekhyun semakin bingung karena kini Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tenang," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya tentang hal apapun, karena Chanyeol hanya butuh ketenangan. Ketanangan? Dengan cara memeluknya saat ini? Yakinkah Chanyeol merasa tenang? Baekhyun justru merasakan isi dalam dadanya seakan hendak keluar.

"Kau selalu ada untukku kan kalau aku membutuhkanmu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti, walau kini yeoja itu mengangguk, mengangguk dalam ketidakmengertiannya.

Apa sebenarnya yang yeoja ini miliki? Chanyeol benar-benar merasakan hatinya kini damai, perasaan yang menggerogoti dadanya kini mulai mereda. Yeoja itu mampu menenangkan, apalagi ketika Chanyeol melihat senyumnya. Ketika Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, senyum Baekhyun masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Perlahan, ketika Chanyeol merasakan kondisi dadanya sudah mulai membaik. Ia mulai menceritakan mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo, keadaan Junmyeon. Tapi ada satu hal yang Chanyeol 'skip', yaitu alasan mengapa Junmyeon kecelakaan. Bukan karena Chanyeol menutupi kesalahannya. Melainkan karena Baekhyun ikut terlibat mengerjai Junmyeon atas paksaannya tadi pagi, Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Jadi Junmyeon sekarang berobat ke China?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya. Keduanya kini sama-sama tengah menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada samping motor Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tulang belakangnya patah. Dia harus dioperasi di sana," jelas Chanyeol, tatapannya menerawang.

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo. Apakah Kyungsoo saat ini sendirian dan membutuhkan Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya- nasib Baekhyun? Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan lengkap Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tidak mungkin bertanya sejelas itu, memang siapa dirinya? Hanya yeoja yang dikenal Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kyungsoo masih shock. Maka dari itu aku harus menemani dia." Akhirnya pertanyaan Baekhyun sedikit menjawab. Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo dan jelas akan melupakan Baekhyun. Mungkin. Sekarang Baekhyun merasa sedikit egois, ia berharap Chanyeol tidak melupakannya.

"Kau selalu ada untukku kan?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pasti," jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

Senyum itu. Chanyeol selalu terpengaruh untuk tersenyum jika melihat senyum Baekhyun. "Gomawo Baek," ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Telat! Telat! Telat!" umpat Baekhyun seraya berlari di koridor kampusnya. Sesekali yeoja itu menyingkap rambut depannya, karena menghalangi penglihatannya saat ini. Ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di dalam tas belum berhenti bergetar. Baekhyun tahu itu Luhan, sahabatnya itu pasti terus-menerus meneleponnya sebelum ia sampai di kelas.

"Aduuuh... Luhan! Aku tahu aku telat." Baekhyun semakin mempercepat laju langkahnya.

'Tap tap tap'

Langkahnya berputar memegangi pagar tangga, Baekhyun hendak menaiki anak tangga pertama untuk menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Namun ternyata pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang lebih menarik sehingga langkahnya terhenti.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

Mereka kini berjalan beriringan, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat murung. Namun sesekali Chanyeol menggodanya membuatnya untuk tersenyum.

 _'_ _Kau_ _selalu ada untuk_ _ku_ _kan?_ '

Untuk apa Baekhyun selalu ada untuk Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol selalu ada untuk yeoja lain.

Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga pertama dengan langkah lemas. Entah kenapa langkahnya kini lemas. Padahal ia tahu dosen sudah berada di dalam kelas, dan Luhan belum berhenti menghubunginya. Namun entah lah, Baekhyun sangat sulit menaikan kecepatan langkahnya, langkahnya terseret, terasa berat.

'Tap'

Nafas pendeknya terkesan putus-putus. Baekhyun baru saja sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Sudah ada dosen di dalam sana, Luhan tidak main-main ternyata. Dan Luhan memang tidak pernah main-main mengenai keberadaan dosen jika memberitahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.35. Berarti sudah 35 menit ia telat. Keterlaluan jika ia mengetuk pintu dan memaksakan diri untuk masuk. Bisa-bisa baru mengetuk pintu ia sudah ditendang.

Ini semua karena pemandangan tidak indah yang tadi ia lihat, membuat langkahnya semakin lamban seperti siput. Baekhyun menyalahkan peristiwa tadi, padahal jika tidak melihat Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo pun ia memang sudah telat. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai dasar, lebih baik ia menunggu di bawah dan masuk mata kuliah selanjutnya, ia relakan absen mata kuliah pertama untuk berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol sudah mengantarkan Kyungsoo tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. "Nanti siang aku jemput ya," ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Setelah itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Dengan langkah sedikit ringan Chanyeol menuju kelasnya. Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah pulih jika dibandingkan dengan keadaannya kemarin, sehingga ia menceritakan kronologi kemarin dengan jelas. Ternyata Junmyeon menemui Kyungsoo tidak hanya untuk mengantarkan bunga itu, tapi juga sekaligus mengajak Kyungsoo jalan. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya harus merasa bersalah karena mengerjai Junmyeon tempo hari kan?

Chanyeol memaksakan diri untuk berpikiran seperti itu, karena perasaan bersalahnya itu membuatnya semakin gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu berlalu. Semua terasa sangat lama. Chanyeol seperti bisa menghitung setiap detik perubahan waktu. Bukankah jika kita berada bersama orang yang kita sayangi waktu akan bergulir lebih cepat?

Chanyeol selalu mengantar jemput Kyungsoo, ada kapanpun di saat Kyungsoo membutuhkannya. Selalu menemani Kyungsoo kapanpun Kyungsoo mau. Chanyeol selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun? Makhluk itu sedikit terlupakan. Sedikit? Chanyeol mencoba beranggapan seperti itu. Malah ia beranggapan sama sekali tidak melupakan Baekhyun, karena setiap harinya pikiran Chanyeol masih setia dijejali oleh senyuman yeoja itu.

Satu minggu ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Baekhyun. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi waktunya seharian habis untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Walau sebenarnya Chanyeol merasakan ada yang aneh jika sehari tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun. Maka dari itu secara sengaja Chanyeol setiap pagi mencari jadwal Baekhyun. Mencari kelasnya dan melihat wajahnya dari luar kelas, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun tentunya.

Hanya itu? Ya, itu saja sudah cukup. Memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja setiap harinya. Dan datang ke kampus dalam kondisi baik. Kondisi baik? Chanyeol sok tahu. Bagaimana bisa ia yakin kondisi Baekhyun saat ini baik-baik saja, tanpa pernah sama sekali bertatap muka dengan yeoja itu.

Mata kuliah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu kelas Kyungsoo, menanti Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu.

"Chan!" Pekikan itu terdengar.

"Hai." Chanyeol segera mendekat dan merangkul pundak yeoja itu dengan santai.

"Mau langsung pulang atau..." Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk menyela kalimatnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Kyungsoo cepat.

Chanyeol manggut-manggut. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir. Selang beberapa menit mereka sudah berada di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kampus. Belum begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa meja yang terisi. Mungkin karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan ketika pelayan sudah menyediakan semua pesanan mereka di atas meja.

Setelah lama berbasa-basi hingga makanan mendekati habis, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya Junmyeon tahu perasaanku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, _'maksudnya?'_

"Kau tahu kan, setelah putus, aku dekat dengan Junmyeon?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Selama itu, Junmyeon terus menerus menyatakan perasaannya sama aku. Tapi terus menerus aku tolak. Karena... Kau," ucap Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk lebih tetidak.

"Hingga akhirnya, secara tiba-tiba. Aku dapat kabar dari Tao, kalau kau menanyakanku." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Aku senang kau masih mengingatku. Karena jujur, aku masih sangat mengharapkanmu."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, namun tidak terlalu ia tunjukan. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari Chanyeol.

"Aku terima Junmyeon, hanya- aku ingin kau cemburu dan mengejar-ngejar aku. Sampai akhirnya aku yakin bahwa kau sudah bukan playboy lagi."

"Junmyeon tahu itu?" Respon pertama yang Chanyeol tanyakan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, Junmyeon tahu. Dan dia tidak keberatan asal aku mau menjadi kekasihnya, apapun alasannya. Dan kalau suatu saat aku meninggalkannya untukmu, dia tidak masalah."

Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya tertimpa guyuran air es. Beku.

"Dan sekarang, Junmyeon memutuskan aku. Dia tahu, selama dia tidak ada, kamu selalu menemaniku. Dia bilang dia ikut senang."

Chanyeol terdiam, belum menanggapi dengan komentar apapun.

"Junmyeon yakin kamu benar-benar menyayangiku. Dan aku juga yakin."

Chanyeol mencoba menarik nafas panjangnya. "Apa aku tidak terlalu kejam merebutmu dengan cara seperti ini dari Junmyeon?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Itu kesepakatan aku sama Junmyeon, sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama kamu." Chanyeol semakin kalut, penjelasan Kyungsoo yang panjang lebar sama sekali belum bisa ia cerna dengan baik. Ada apa dengan hatinya kini?

Bukannya seharusnya ia senang? Kyungsoo yang ia yakini adalah 'yeoja angka 4' yang diramalkan oleh Soo Man. Dia adalah penyelamat hidupnya kan? Hidupnya akan berlangsung panjang setelah ini. Tapi kenapa saat ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasakan kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

Ketika Jongin memperingatkannya, "Kau tidak mencintai Kyungsoo, Yeol!"

Chanyeol selalu beranggapan bahwa 'cinta itu bisa menyusul.' Namun ternyata tidak bisa dibohongi, ini sulit, tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Menurut ramalan itu Chanyeol harus mencintai Kyungsoo, bersama Kyungsoo, berarti tidak bisa kah Chanyeol mencintai yeoja lain?

' _Baekhyun_ _?'_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat akan yeoja itu, kenapa kini dadanya menjerit memanggil yeoja itu.

Rasanya ia ingin melupakan ramalan itu. Lalu bertindak kejam pada Kyungsoo, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sebaik yang Kyungsoo bayangkan, tidak sebaik yang Junmyeon pikirkan. Ia mengejar Kyungsoo semata-mata hanya karena ramalan itu. Mampu kah Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu saat ini? Sepertinya tidak, itu terlalu jahat.

"Chan?" Kyungsoo sedikit heran dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang mendadak diam.

Chanyeol tersenyum, hambar. "Kita pulang ya. Udah sore."

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja duduk di sebuah bioskop, bersama seorang laki-laki di sampingnya-Kris. Baekhyun kini sedang bersama Kris. Kris memenuhi janjinya untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan, makan, nonton dengan statusnya masih sebagai pacar Yixing.

Baekhyun mau? Ya, entah lah. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun seperti yeoja linglung. Kehilangan arah. Ketika Kris mengajaknya ia tidak menolak. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung, apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini? Apa karena selama satu minggu penuh ia sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Chanyeol? Untuk apa Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun berjanji selalu ada di sampingnya jika ia sendiri yang menghilang seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba lampu bioskop menyala. Baekhyun kaget. Durasi film selama satu setengah jam sudah selesai? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melewatinya begitu saja tanpa tahu alur cerita film sama sekali? Jadi selama satu setengah jam apa yang Baekhyun lakukan? Melamun? Bodoh.

"Kita kemana lagi?" Kris merangkul santai pundak Baekhyun.

"Pulang," jawab Baekhyun sekilas melirik Kris.

"Tidak ke tempat lain? Jarang-jarang loh aku memiliki waktu denganmu," ucap Kris disertai kekehannya.

"Kalau ke depannya kau tidak bisa bertemu denganku juga tidak apa-apa." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Langkah yeoja itu kini mendahului. Lebih depan beberapa meter dari jarak Kris sekarang. Apakah ada kata salah yang Kris ucapkan? Kris mencoba mengingat kata-katanya sendiri. Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa Baekhyun sepertinya marah?

"Maaf," ucap Kris seraya meraih lengan Baekhyun. Kini laki-laki itu menyejajarkan langkahnya. Maaf, untuk... Sebenarnya Kris sendiri tidak tahu meminta maaf untuk apa. Hanya untuk memperbaiki mood Baekhyun.

Selang 30 menit...

Baekhyun sudah turun dari dari motor Kris. Refleks tangannya bergerak memegangi pinggangnya sendiri.

"Hhhh..." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris heran. Baekhyun menggeleng.

Baekhyun lupa, ketika ia turun dari motor biasanya tangannya bergerak refleks membuka jaket yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ingat Baekhyun! Ini Kris! Bukan Chanyeol! Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

'Cup'

Tiba-tiba keningnya terasa hangat, Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Seharian ini kau banyak melamun. Aku tidak tahu kau punya masalah apa. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih," ucap Kris setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya perlahan. Kris menyadari itu? Kris menyadari Baekhyun seharian ini pendiam? Bagaimana bisa? Padahal Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terlihat aneh.

"Hubunganku dengan Yixing sudah tidak baik. Sepertinya... Sebentar lagi aku… Yixing..."

"Aku mengantuk Kris. Bisa kita bicarakan lain waktu?" Sela Baekhyun, benar-benar sama sekali tidak mau mendengar tentang hubungan Kris dan Yixing. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli? Entah lah. Seperti tadi dikatakan bahwa sekarang yeoja itu linglung.

"Ok." Kris tersenyum, mencoba mengerti mungkin saat ini mood Baekhyun sedang tidak baik.

"Aku pulang," ucap Kris setelah itu motornya melesat meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hhhh..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Menarik nafas panjangnya, mencoba membuat dirinya stabil karena seharian ini ia rasa sangat kacau.

Deruan motor itu kembali terdengar, Baekhyun tidak perduli. Pasti itu Kris, kembali untuk mengucapkan 'selamat malam' atau 'aku menyayangimu' atau kata lain yang kali ini menurutnya tidak penting. Baekhyun merubah posisi wajahnya kini menjadi menunduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kenapa masih diam di sini? Udah malam." Suara itu terdengar, suara itu...

Kini Baekhyun merasakan seseorang menyampirkan jaket pada punggungnya. Baekhyun masih menunduk, matanya masih terpejam. Bangun! Bangun! Ia yakin ini mimpi.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan kini matanya panas. Air-air itu bergerumul di balik kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Aku kangen. Berapa hari kita tidak bertemu?" Ucapan itu terdengar indah, namun semakin mengoyak seisi dada Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun merasakan sosok di hadapannya memeluk tubuhnya erat. Wangi maskulin yang sering menempel di hidungnya itu kembali ia cium lagi untuk hari ini. Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya. Dan seketika itu air matanya keluar dengan bebas tanpa bendungan. Dan tanpa disadari saat ini Baekhyun mengerang pelan.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan perasaannya yang saat ini tidak ia mengerti.

"Setiap hari aku selalu berharap kau memikirkanku," ucapnya lagi membuat tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang.

"Kau menangis? kau merindukanku _kan_? Kenapa tidak datang ke apartemenku? Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja kalau kau merindukanku?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya mengeratkan dekapannya. Baekhyun belum menjawab apapun. Yeoja itu masih menikmati tangisannya, entah tangisan apa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu saat ini ia ingin menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

a/n :

Yeahhh... Chapter 6 update

.

.

 _ **Review Guys :3**_


End file.
